


Feed

by mintjoonlep



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Ass Play, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edging, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jackson and reader are so whipped for each other, Mirror Sex, Past Character Death, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also slightly need dom Jackson, basically vampire sugar daddy Jackson, soft dom Jackson, very mild ass play though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-01-03 01:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 39,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintjoonlep/pseuds/mintjoonlep
Summary: It'd been years since you'd suffered the loss of your closest friend, Jackson, but the hurt had never really faded. You'd done your best to move on with your life, continue on living despite having had to say goodbye to the boy you'd never gotten a chance to say you loved, and you felt you'd done pretty well for yourself. At least until an ill mother and medical expenses you simply couldn't afford while living paycheck to paycheck puts you in dire straits with few options other than to seek help.It wasn't uncommon for vampires to seek private donors rather than visiting the public blood banks and with the right connections, a down on her luck woman could earn a great deal of money becoming a rich immortal's personal blood bag. While not your ideal way of earning supplemental income, a lack of options forces your hand and you resolve to do whatever it takes to ensure that your mother is cared for. What you'd never expected, however, was that the vampire you'd been matched with would be so painfully familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another submission I wrote for the **Monster Smash Project** on the K Smut Club tumblr.

Your phone and your reflection remained the focus of your attention for several minutes, gaze moving from one to the other as you quietly fretted over coming events. Every moment not dedicated to glancing at the time on display or waiting for the text notification you'd been anticipating had been devoted to mulling over your appearance, wondering if you looked all right. You supposed that your physical features or what you wore would have little to do with if a contract would be signed that night, but you felt that you couldn't take the risk of allowing anything to put off your potential 'sponsor' from wanting to solidify the proposed arrangement. Wearing a pair of sweats and a hoodie would've been more appealing to you personally, so much more comfortable, but you'd at least settled into an outfit that you felt looked nice without being too restrictive like your usual office attire. You'd take a nice blouse, cardigan, and jeans over a pencil skirt and a tight button-down any day of the week.

Leaning forward, you peered at yourself with a bit more scrutiny, trying to make certain that your make up looked all right, finding no unwanted smudges to your liner or frustrating mascara clumps, standing straight once you'd come to the decision that you looked fine.

“_If only I could feel fine_,” you thought glumly, snatching up your phone to thumb idly through your recent text messages only to nearly drop the device into the sink when it started vibrating.

Cussing quietly, you opened up the newly delivered text to find that it had come from your Mortal Match liaison, Mr. Park.

**Mr. Park:** _I'm downstairs. We still have an hour before our meeting is scheduled, so feel free to take a few more minutes to get ready if you need them. Have you eaten anything?_

You smiled, able to read a hint of concern in his words, appreciating his kindness and patience. You'd had only a few phone calls and precisely one face to face meeting with Mr. Park since you'd first submitted your donor application, but he'd made a wonderful impression on you. He'd shown himself to be someone who took his job very seriously, answering every curiosity and fear you'd expressed with honesty as well as a gentle compassion. He shared company statistics without hesitation, along with the reassurances that you would be matched with only the perfect client based on your situation and your profile parameters. Given how wary you'd been about seeking such an uncommon means of supplemental income, it had helped you feel a little calmer and even hopeful that you had such a reliable person to guide you through the pairing process.

**YN:** _To be honest, I'm too nervous to eat. I think I'd rather wait until the meeting is over._

**Mr. Park:** _I thought that might be the case. We can have a talk about everything on the drive over if that will help waylay whatever lingering concerns or fears you have._

**YN:** _I'd appreciate that. I'll be down in just a few minutes._

**Mr. Park:** _My car is the dark blue one parked just across the street from your building._

You let your phone screen go dark, flipping off the bathroom light as you wandered into your connected bedroom, heading over to the doorknob of your closet where you'd left your purse hanging, tucking your phone inside. You spent a few seconds searching around to make sure you had your usual essentials, from your wallet and house keys to lip balm and hand sanitizer, pulling the strap onto your shoulder.

“Mom?”

The television in the living room was off and the couch appeared empty, surprising you given that it tended to be your mother's preferred hangout spot whenever she wasn't curled up in your bed sleeping or trying to recuperate from one of her more aggressive bouts of nausea. You heard shuffling near the kitchen, wandering around the counter to see that the door to the laundry room was open, pausing in the doorway once you found her slowly moving clothes from the washer to the dryer.

“Mom, you don't need to do that. I was going to right before I head out. You ought to be resting right now.”

“It's all right, sweetie. Laundry isn't too exhausting for me and I can't have you doing everything around here.”

She said the words with a smile, her mood seeming fairly chipper, and it made you happy to see her in higher spirits than she had been over the course of the past week. Your mom had never been the type to like laying around for extended periods of time, hating to feel as if she wasn't able to do as much as she would have half a year ago, but with as exhausted as she was the vast majority of the time there simply wasn't room to be quite the go-getter she'd once been. In spite of her bright smile, the dark circles that hooded her eyes stood out a great deal, making your heart ache anew, sighing as you stepped closer to fiddle with the knotted end of the soft scarf she had covering her head. It was one of the few purchases you'd made in the past few months which hadn't related to bills or groceries, the purple fabric having delighted her so much once you'd given it to her, wanting her to feel a little less sad about the hair loss she'd been dealing with. You ached to give her better gifts, provide her with a few other nice things to remind her how much you loved her and how proud of her you were for the strength she'd been expressing since she'd first become sick. The best you'd been able to do instead had simply been to take care of her, give her your love and support right along with a home. Looking at her smiling face, watching her still trying to do her best to help you out while you tried to keep the both of you afloat was the perfect reminder of why you would be going out that night.

“I know, but yesterday and today have been the first days in a week that you haven't thrown up. I just don't want you to push yourself too hard.”

“I won't. YN. I'll go and take a little nap after I get the dryer going, I promise.”

“You really promise? No trying to fold clothes or fight crime?”

She laughed, dropping a few more garments into the dryer before she turned to wrap her arms around your middle, hugging you as tight as she could. You held her right back albeit a fair deal more gently, tilting your face to kiss the side of her head.

“I promise.”

You tried to pull back to let her go, but your mother held fast, seeming unwilling to part just yet, and you wondered if something was wrong, concerned that she'd begun to feel faint or nauseated. You heard her exhale deeply, finally moving away, and her eyes looked slightly glossy as she did so, a soft sniffle cluing you into the emotional distress she had begun to feel, lingering smile a fair deal more forced.

“What's the matter?”

“I'm just...I'm so frustrated with being sick like this. I wish I felt strong enough to handle working again, so you wouldn't have to go out and find a second job to keep supporting me. It's Friday night and you're so young, sweetie. You should be going out to have fun with your friends or trying to meet someone nice...not trying to find more work to cover all of our expenses.”

“Mom, no. Stop talking like that.”

Reaching over towards the counter, you snagged a paper towel from the nearly depleted roll and handed it to her, wishing you'd had tissues nearby to give her something a little softer to dry her eyes with. She dotted at the moisture and you waited until she was finished before you took hold of one of her hands, drawing her closer for another warm embrace.

“I've lost dad. I've lost Jackson. I'm not gonna lose you too. So, if I've gotta get a second job and work my ass off to pay our bills and pay off loans then I'm gonna do it without a single regret, because that's the sort of support you need until you beat this thing. It's okay, mom. I'm gonna be all right as long as you're still here with me.”

“I know. I just want to be the one taking care of you. I'm your mom. That's what I'm supposed to be doing.”

“And you're doing a damn good job of it, especially with what you're going through. You always help me with little things around the house when you can and you help me keep track of when the bills are due. You remind me to eat when I forget. You're doing enough, mom. I promise you're doing enough.”

It could've been so easy for her to be bitter and agitated by her situation, not to mention completely understandable. You couldn't imagine being in her shoes, suffering through medical treatments that made her feel sicker, but she hardly ever complained. What moments of anger or sadness she expressed were rare no matter how often you encouraged her to always be open about what she might be feeling, seeming to find her strength in attempting to be as hopeful as she could. You'd do anything, do whatever it took to provide for her while she kept fighting, because she meant everything in the world to you and she deserved a daughter who supported her through thick and thin.

You felt her let you go, but only so that she could kiss your cheeks a dozen times over, sadness still lingering in her eyes, but looking at least somewhat soothed by your reassurances. You returned the affection with a few kisses of your own, bending down to scoop up a few garments from within the washer, setting them into her hands.

“See? You always help.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. You're always here when I need a pep talk or a little kick to the butt.”

“Eh, well...what are daughters for?”

She tossed the clothes into the opening of the dryer, bending down to grab the next few garments to transfer, getting back to work with her task.

“Go on then. Don't you be late for your interview.”

“All right, mom. I'll see you in a few hours.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

You checked your purse a second time to make sure you had everything you needed and then headed for the door, glancing back just to watch for a moment as your mom continued finishing up the laundry, unable to help the worry that always came with leaving her alone. As you did every day, every time you headed out the door for work or errands, you told yourself that she'd be all right, and you headed outside, thinking of her so that you couldn't let yourself forget why you were doing what you had planned.

Taking care of her would always be the greatest motivator you had.

\- -

Buildings and other vehicles passed by in a blur, the innumerable lights of office windows and neon signboards almost hazy as you stared out the window, watching the scenery in silence. With every pause at a traffic light that came about during your thus far silent drive with Mr. Park, you found your gaze zoning in on all the different pedestrians wandering about, roving down sidewalks, all with different goals in mind. It left you to wonder how many of the countless forms you saw happened to be vampires, unable to discern them from humans in general, but especially from a distance. They looked very much the same, the only determinant physical features you knew they possessed to distinguish them from those with beating hearts being their fanged teeth and red eyes; too small to see from the passenger seat you occupied.

There was nothing strange about their presence in the world, vampires having been a well-known part of society since long before your birth, though not always an accepted one. Decades ago, they'd been regarded as nothing more than monsters and while times had changed, allowing for a great deal more public approval for their existence, prejudices still existed, sad as it was. You'd had little experience and interaction with them in truth, having only ever made one friend in your life who sustained himself by drinking blood. BamBam had been a vampire for roughly a year when you'd met him, coming into your life accidentally, handing back your wallet when you'd dropped it at the bank. Befriending him hadn't been an expectation or intention, but he'd been too funny and sweet to ignore, settling himself into your life with a bright smile. While your work and his prevented you from being able to see one another in person very often, you'd always kept in touch over the phone or via social media. He had, as it turned out, been the very person who had offered you the suggestion of looking into Mortal Match when he'd come to learn just how badly you'd been struggling to keep yourself and your mother afloat, pointing you in the organization's direct when you'd vehemently refused his offers for financial assistance.

You had never been one to accept money outright, choosing and wanting to earn it in some way, the loans you'd been trying to pay off having only added to the financial stresses you'd been enduring. The notion of securing additional income by being a private blood donor had never crossed your mind prior to BamBam's proposal and it had initially made you feel a little afraid, worried about what it might lead you to. Despite having never had any specific fears towards vampires, the prospect of directly feeding your blood to someone had shaken you, particularly when further research about the organization led you to find out that in some cases, registered donors provided their sponsors with more than just blood. You'd carried a dozen concerns, wondering if you would have no choice, but to provide companionship and sex as well as blood to have your application accepted, finding a lot of your anxieties put to rest upon your first interview at one of Mortal Match's many offices.

The business operated precisely as that, a lucrative establishment that focused on helping both vampires and humans equally with finding a suitable, satisfactory partnership that provided benefits to both. You'd come to learn that every contract was tailored specifically to each case, on a client-by-client basis, and you'd been relieved to designate yourself as someone willing to provide blood and companionship, but not a sexual arrangement, set to be matched to a vampire sponsor who could and would abide by those boundaries. In turn, after a health screening, your information had been offered to a large data network so that your preferences, blood type, age, and the like could allow a perfect partnership to be arranged. Every vampire had been interviewed and background checked thoroughly, just as you had, to ensure that their history boasted no red flags, and the level of thoroughness Mortal Match showcased had made you feel very much as if BamBam's suggestion would work out for you. Sure, in essence if felt akin to signing up to find a sugar daddy, but given the depleted state of your savings along with the struggles you'd been enduring trying to pay for your mother's medical expenses, loans, and day to day living costs, it had swiftly begun to seem like your best possible shot. Even so, you couldn't help being a little wary, wondering just exactly who your current proposed sponsor was and what he would be like, knowing only his name.

Mr. Wang.

The first time you'd heard it, there'd been an unmistakable pain in your chest, the coincidence of that name bringing back old hurts which had never fully healed. The surname Wang, even while not at all uncommon, had been ingrained in your mind since your teens, and you didn't think you'd ever be able to forget it or stop thinking about the person you had always associated it with. The heartbreak that came with it seemed destined to stick with you for the rest of your life.

“Are there any questions you wanted to ask me personally before our meeting with Mr. Wang?”

You sat up straighter in your seat, drawn out of your mute pondering by the sound of your companion's voice, wondering if your slouched posture had been as telling to your mildly frazzled state of mind as your silence. Your eyes turned to him, noting that he kept his firmly on the road, gaze lingering on his near-perfect profile without feeling much of anything about it. Park Jinyoung was undoubtedly handsome, boasting features so gorgeous that he looked damn near princely, and you were certain that he was the sort of man who had heads turning all the time. You'd taken notice of how attractive he was when you'd first met him, but in a very passive way, noting his good looks without really feeling any sort of response to them. In fact, you honestly couldn't say you could remember the last time you'd felt a significant reaction to somebody's appearance since…

“Yes, actually,” you began, forcing yourself not to indulge once again in painful reflections. “You said Mr. Wang owns the night club we're going to meet him at?”

“He does. Mr. Wang owns a number of businesses as a matter of fact. His club, from what I understand, was his first business venture and it's done quite well. There are naturally dozens of bars that service vampires and humans alike, but Mr. Wang specifically set up Feed to be a safe place for both kinds of patrons. It's rare, but some bars of it's like can lead to...dangerous encounters.”

You tried not to shiver at the thought, listening keenly to the information Mr. Park provided.

“Security is taken very seriously there, as well as at its other branches, and it's often used as a resource for helping younger vampires learn how to safely interact with humans as well as find information about public blood banks.”

“Well, that's good. It still seems like a bit of a strange place to have the contract meeting.”

“I've been assured that Mr. Wang has an apartment on the second floor of the building that will allow us to keep our meeting private. No need to fret if you're not especially fond of the club scene. Ah, I've also been informed that Mr. Wang's sire, Mr. Tuan, will be present during the meeting.”

“Oh?”

“Mr. Tuan is one of our sponsors as well. We matched him with a private donor roughly two years ago and as per our records, their arrangement is still in effect. Mr. Wang requested that he be present for, from what I understand, moral support. This will be his first contract with our organization, so that does give you a common ground.”

It actually helped to hear that your potential sponsor would be as new to the whole situation as you were and you couldn't say you disliked hearing a hint of the success story Mr. Park had shared. If Mr. Wang had an affiliation with a known, successful sponsor who had an existing agreement, particularly one that had been going well, then you supposed that was another means of vouching for the character of your would-be vampire match. It far from guaranteed that a complete agreement would be made or that your personality might mesh well with his, but it certainly seemed promising.

“Ah. There it is.”

You looked back out the window to see the establishment in question, a large brick building with many tall, tinted windows and several red lights dotting the exterior, drawing attention to the structure almost as much as the large, neon sign hanging over the door. The name Feed stood out brightly against the dark brick and beneath its vivid glow was a line of patrons waiting to be admitted, the door watched over by a very tall, broad fellow who you imagined was more than capable of dealing with troublemakers. The crowd surely lent further weight to what Mr. Park had said of the success the business had seen and you wondered as the car pulled into an empty parking space just how packed the inside might be. Your companion was quick to move around his car to open the door for you, ever the gentleman, and once he'd locked the vehicle, he put a few coins into the meter before bidding you follow after him.

He seemed to ignore the line altogether, making his way straight to the bouncer, gaining a few dirty looks from eager members of the crowd near the front of the line, trying to do your best to avoid looking at them as Mr. Park had a brief discussion with the fellow watching the door. After a few exchanged words and a flash of both your IDs, the man held the door open to admit you inside, loud music which had previously been muffled becoming clearer.

“Follow me.”

Doing as you'd been asked to and taking the arm which had been extended to you, the interior of the club soon surrounded you. It was fairly well lit as far as clubs went, but still dim enough to provide atmosphere without being too dark to really see anything. There were two large dance floors and numerous tables throughout, as well as an apparently well-stocked bar which looked to provide both alcoholic beverages as well as different blood substitutes. The air was filled with the sound of a booming hip-hop beat and the thrum of countless conversations, flashing lights of many colors shifting from one hue to the next without being too quick or blinding, thankfully. The crowds were plentiful and progressing forward was somewhat slow moving, bodies parting around you with less ease the further away from the front door you got, and it made you feel almost claustrophobic for a few moments, feeling grateful for a reprieve as the number of people thinned out towards the back of the large room.

Two more burly men guarded what looked to be a roped off elevator, their expressions stern as you neared with Mr. Park, seeming to become less severe the nearer the two of you got.

“Park Jinyoung and YN?”

The both of you once again showed your IDs, tucking them back into their respective wallets as the bouncers stepped aside, one pulling back the velvet rope for you. Mr. Park moved ahead first, pressing the button to open the elevator door and when he entered without hesitation you readily followed, eager to be away from all the noise and the throngs of people. The doors shut softly and within seconds you felt the elevator rising at a slow pace, digital numbers changing until you'd reached the third floor. Stepping off the lift led you into a short, nondescript hallway, one which bore only two doors, lacking any sort of nameplate or number to signify where either led. Mr. Park, however, seemed to know precisely where to go, leading you to the furthest door at the very end of the hall, giving the wooden barrier a firm few knocks.

It opened inward within the span of a few short seconds and you were greeted right away by a friendly face, one belonging to a man with a dazzling smile and dark hair. He wore a suit, tie faintly loosened and you noted that even with that very minor hint of disheveled he had to show, the fellow looked every bit as handsome as the one who had brought you to the club. It didn't take you long at all to note the sharpness of fanged teeth in his smile or the deep red hue of his eyes, telling you straight away that the man before you was a vampire. If he was to be your new employer, so to speak, was yet a mystery and it was one readily solved with the exchange of greetings which came next.

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Tuan.”

“Jinyoung, you know you don't have to be that formal. It's not like we haven't known each other for two years at this point. Just call me Mark.”

“True, but I am here for work purposes specifically, so some formality is required.”

“If you wanted to be a little more laid back, it wouldn't bother me any,” you interjected, feeling instantly more bashful than you would have liked when both men set their sights on you. “I won't tell anyone.”

Jinyoung let out a soft huff, seeming to relent to the fact that he'd entered into a battle he'd immediately lost, and the mute glare he directed at Mark looked to suggest the familiarity which had been spoken of. As a Mortal Match sponsor, Mark obviously would have met Jinyoung in a business capacity, but the almost playful way the vampire regarded your liaison told you that the two of them may have also interacted in a more personal way. Not that whatever friendship they had was, naturally, any of your business, your purpose for being there related to one vampire who you'd not yet been introduced to.

“I'm guessing this is YN?”

Mark posed the question to Jinyoung, but his eyes lingered on you, and you nodded your head. The silent answer prompted the smiling vampire to step back, holding the door open to invite the two of you into the room he'd been occupying, spying another short hall just past him, one which you could see led to a larger room past a beaded curtain.

“Come on in. He's waiting to meet you.”

Jinyoung gestured ahead of him to signal that you could step inside first and you felt his presence walking behind you once you'd begun to move, hearing the soft click of the door shutting soon after. The beaded curtain made a soft clattering sound as you pushed through it, treading into a room that bolstered mostly secondhand furniture and an almost shabby kind of décor, mismatched compared to the more modern and sleek look of the club downstairs. In a way, you'd expected a bit of a darker aesthetic, more tones of black, red, or gray rather than the splashes of multiple colors throughout the small apartment, nearly shaking your head at the thought when you realized it seemed ridiculously stereotypical.

Peering across the room, you noticed the figure of another suit-clad man standing near a floral-patterned couch resting just before a large window, framed by thin curtains bearing images of colorful palm fronds. His back faced you, eyes apparently focused on some point beyond the glass where the lights of the city stretched out before him, and there seemed to be a vaguely discernible tension to the set of his shoulders. Was he as nervous about the entire arrangement to be as you were?

“Mr. Wang,” Jinyoung spoke up, coming to a stop at your side, Mark somewhere behind the both of you. “We hope you haven't been waiting for too long.”

You heard a sigh, watching as the man yet to face you let his head droop forward, expressing a sort of discontent you couldn't understand, though you were quick to worry if it had anything to do with you personally. He'd not even gotten a proper look at you yet and already you found yourself afraid that he'd changed his mind, found something about the information he had on you that had made you become an undesirable donor even before a contract had been discussed or signed.

“I feel like I've been waiting forever for this...”

He'd mumbled the words, but not so softly that you hadn't been able to hear them, and there was an immediate pang of familiarity in the somewhat saddened tone of his voice, heart feeling as if it'd come close to stopping at who he sounded like. Your mind had to be playing tricks on you. When Mr. Wang began to turn around, however, nothing could have prepared you for the intense shock of seeing the face which that voice belonged to. You felt your legs nearly give out, stumbling backward into Mark's body, the vampire gripping your arms in his hands to steady you, and you felt yourself trembling as you tried to process what you were seeing.

“YN? Are you all right?”

You'd heard Jinyoung's concerned inquiry loud and clear, but the ability to answer him was lost in the face of your past, eyes growing wet as emotions swelled inside you, threatening to make you lose control of your dwindling composure. Even if seeing ought to have been believing, you felt the need for confirmation, willing yourself to speak regardless of how much your voice cracked, how small it had sounded when you called out a name you hadn't been able to in years.

“Jackson?”

A tick of silence fell, Jinyoung's eyes moving from one person to the next, confused and curious in equal measure, and though his attention eventually settled on you, the only person you could bring yourself to look at was that of the figure of a man from your past. It seemed impossible and unreal that he was there, mind struggling to comprehend how real the sight before you might actually be.

“You two have already met?”

Finally moving away from the window, the ghost you found yourself greeted by came closer, and you felt Mark's hands let you go as you stood on steadier legs, the bafflement and unraveling emotions on your face clear enough to make Jackson appear beyond worried once he was just before you. Every feature, from the shape of his nose to the curve of his cheekbones had remained exactly the same as they had been since you last set eyes on him, matching every picture you'd glanced over in quiet anguish over the painful years which had passed without him. The only difference you could see was significant, his once brown eyes an unfamiliar crimson, telling you that the man who had been your dearest friend for so long, the man you'd never stopped aching for had become a vampire.

“Can we have a minute alone?”

The request, unsure and hopeful, had Jinyoung shaking his head at Jackson, moving to stand at your side, one hand coming to rest on your shoulder. There was a sort of protectiveness to that touch, sensible given that part of a liaison’s job was to ensure that the donors they paired were protected and safe at all times.

“It's against company policy to leave a prospective donor alone with a sponsor when no agreement has been reached or contract signed. Until everyone's terms have been decided upon and met, I can't leave her alone with you, Mr. Wang.”

“Mr. Park, could you forgo procedure just this once, please?”

You could tell that there was hesitation in him even in spite of your gentle pleading, the imploring look you gave him seeming to not quite be enough to break his determination to stick to the protocol his job demanded that he follow. All you needed was a few minutes alone with Jackson, time without other people present to make sense of everything, find answers to the questions bubbling up inside and have a chance to let out every ounce of emotion you were fighting to hold back. You already felt near to breaking, struggling so hard to remain calm, and you weren't positive how long you could hold out, praying that Jinyoung would relent to the mutual request which had been made of him.

“He won't hurt her, Jinyoung. I can vouch for his character 100%, so if she's all right with it, is there really any harm in breaking the rules just this once? We can just wait outside the door if that'll put you more at ease.”

Mark's interjection was unexpected, but appreciated regardless and you fixed Jinyoung with another beseeching gaze, noticing how the stern set to his expression steadily softened, breaking into a tired look accompanied by an even more tired sigh. He bent over to set the briefcase he'd been carrying on to the floor, fixing Jackson in particular with a grave stare that promised hell if he showed himself to be anything less than the respectable person Mark had indicated that he was.

“We'll be right outside. Call for us both if you need to at any time or when you're ready to proceed with the contract meeting, YN.”

“I will. Thank you, Mr. Park.”

At that he smiled, the look of it gentle and kind, reminding you anew of how thoughtful he'd been since your paths had crossed. The man may have been a stickler for following job procedures to a perfect T, but it was clear that he was not all seriousness, that there was certainly more to him than the composed aura he seemed to present most of the time.

“Jinyoung. You may as well feel comfortable enough to call me that if we're going to keep being unorthodox about everything.”

“Okay. Thank you, Jinyoung.”

He made his way back towards the apartment door, disappearing through the beaded curtain, and Mark glanced at Jackson, wishing him 'good luck' before he moved past the swaying chords of plastic beads to follow in Jinyoung's footsteps. You waited until they were both out of sight, until you heard the click of the door shutting after them before you whirled around to face Jackson, face scrunching up with a mix of hurt and fury.

“You asshole!”

“YN...”

“You fucking asshole!”

You felt tears flowing hot down your cheeks as every emotion you'd felt over the past four years without him drowned you, overflowing like a bucket set beneath an active spigot. The sense of loss and heartbreak, mingled so deeply with unsatisfied yearnings you'd carried since you'd been a teenager, made your lip quiver and a choked sob break from your lips. The sadness overpowered you as much as the anger, a sense of betrayal dredged up by the realization that he'd been gone for so long without bothering to show himself or explain the truth, letting you live with the pain of believing that you'd lost him. Had all your years of friendship meant nothing to him? Had you meant nothing to him? Why would he let you believe that he'd been dead, let you grieve when he could have let you know that he'd actually been okay the whole time?

Your hands latched on to the lapels of his blazer, gripping tight and you weren't sure whether you wanted to shake him or outright shove him, glaring up at him through the wet blur of your own tears, seeing those red eyes like they were a symbolic slap to the face. He'd had a new life for four whole years, one he clearly hadn't wanted you to be a part of, and the thought of that hurt so damn much when once upon a time he'd been so dear to your heart. He was still dear to you even despite the cacophony of emotions lodging whimpers and further weeping tight in your throat.

“I've been mourning you for four goddamn years! Four years, Jackson! And you've been alive this whole time?!”

“I'm not technically alive, YN.”

“You know what I mean! How could you? Why?”

He was really there, right in front of you, the man you'd fallen in love with when you'd both been so very young. The man who you'd never stopped loving even when you'd gotten that devastating phone call late one Friday night, even after you'd spent years having only memories and photos of him. You let yourself cry for him, sobbing out every bit of agony you'd endured from the first moment you'd had to come to terms with the reality that Jackson had died. You could feel yourself shaking, experiencing an unbelievable relief at seeing him again, even despite your upset, emotions going absolutely haywire.

“Why?” you asked him again, voice rough as it cracked with your weeping.

Jackson wrapped his arms around you, holding you close and comforting, the feeling of his embrace so painfully familiar while being wholly different, the warmth you'd always remembered nowhere to be found when his heart had stopped beating a long time ago. You didn't resist or push him away, didn't want to, a longing you'd never forgotten making you want to stay put forever no matter how little you understood about what had been going on.

“I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, YN.”

You need him to explain everything, but more than anything you realized that you needed to cry first, give yourself time to calm down from the overwhelming emotions battering your heart about with no mercy. Jackson seemed to understand that, always knowing somehow what you needed most, and he remained largely quiet, providing you only with whispered apologies and promises that he'd explain himself to you. Leaning heavily into him, he supported your weight without any trouble, one of his hands petting your hair how he always had whenever he'd held you in the past, and you'd missed it so damn much. You couldn't smell him with your nose becoming more and more clogged from the crying, but you wondered if he still wore the same cologne, the scent one you could never forget even despite not knowing what kind it was. You'd have bought a bottle years ago if you had if only to spritz it on to the single t-shirt of his you'd still had in your possession, hating how the fragrance of him had eventually faded from the soft cotton fabric.

There had been so many things you'd wanted to said to him, but never had and you'd carried so many regrets, sometimes reflecting on them on sleepless nights when your thoughts would turn to him. With him there, finally in reach rather than lost to your past, there was a chance to open up about those unsaid secrets, but time hadn't made them any easier to consider sharing, especially not with your present anger. His death had hurt you, devastated you, and his apparent rebirth had hurt you anew for completely different reasons. Why had he never tried to contact you and let you know that he was still around? For what reason had he decided to no longer be a part of your life? When and how had he become a vampire in the first place? The explanations he promised became all the more needed as you ruminated on your own questions and feelings, sobs steadily calming into the occasional soft whimper and sniffle, letting him go even though doing so felt so hard. You were half afraid that he'd disappear the second you parted from him, find that you'd been dreaming about his return the whole while, and soon you were wiping at your eyes with the heels of your palms.

Waterproof mascara had served you well, but your eyeliner had likely smudged in the worst way, little smears of color staining your hands, and you couldn't say that you were looking forward to seeing the disaster your face surely looked like. Jackson led you over to the couch, urging you to sit as he snagged a box of tissues from the surface of the nearby table, one hand taking hold of your chin to turn your face up as he wiped away the tears and smudges. Once he seemed satisfied, he set the box into your hands and sat down beside you, close enough to ensure that the sides of your thighs brushed. The two of you had always been prone to sitting so near to one another, cuddling up close throughout your years of friendship whether it was during a movie night or out in a restaurant. The fact that he'd fallen right back into that habit would've made you smile had you not started to blow your nose, feeling the skin around your nostrils burn after a few swipes of tissue.

“All right. I'm more or less cried out, I think. So, start explaining, Wang.”

“You still use my family name when you're mad at me.”

“I guess some things don't change even after someone supposedly dies.”

Jackson hung his head, leaning forward to settle his elbows against his knees, and he drew his hands up to lace them together, pressing his forehead against the cradle they created. It said much of the distress he was feeling as well, his posture alone speaking regret so clearly, and it made it feel almost difficult to focus on being mad at him. Almost.

“The night that I...you know...died...I really did get into an accident just like you heard. In all honesty, I hardly even remember what happened...just how much pain I was in after the other car hit mine...the taste of my own blood in my mouth...then I was in the water and I couldn't breathe...everything started to go black...”

You closed your eyes as he started his story, recalling the horror you'd felt when you'd been informed of his accident, terrified to hear that his car had gone off a bridge and into a river. It'd been a rainy night when it'd happened and you had tried to convince him not to drive home, offering to let him crash on your couch as he had many times before. You'd had a terrible feeling about it once he'd left, a sense of dread growing and growing that night, keeping you awake for hours until you'd received a phone call from Jackson's mother.

“I was nearly dead when Mark fished me out of the water. I would have died for sure if he hadn't made the decision to save me, turn me.”

“That's why they couldn't recover your body.”

“Yeah. Mark took me to his place straight away. Wanted to give me someplace safe where I could go through the change. Vampires are...we're a lot more impulsive once we've first been turned. It's a huge adjustment trying to adapt to the way our senses change and more so how strong the hunger is. It was a good twenty-four hours before I woke up without my heart beating and the only thing I could really focus on was how freaked out I was and how hungry I'd become.”

Jackson straightened his posture, looking over at you, and you noticed the way his eyes darted down to your neck for a moment, tongue passing over his lips briefly. The action nearly made you shiver, but not out of fear at all.

“Right now, I can smell you and no matter how good you smell, how delicious, I'm able to control my desire to feed, because I've had a long time to adapt to the kind of hunger that vampires experience. When I was first turned, it would've been impossible to resist it. If I'd been around anyone aside from Mark those first few months, I would've killed them. Newly turned vampires have to be kept in isolation at the very beginning until they have enough power to withstand their impulses. I had to drink lots of blood bags and synthetic substitutes before it was even remotely safe for me to be around humans, so I couldn't see you or my family until the time was right.”

Hearing him describe what he'd experienced with his turning ought to have scared you, the reminder that Jackson had to survive on a steady diet of blood making it impossible to forget that he could very easily kill you. Vampires were significantly stronger and quicker than humans, so had you met him when he'd been newly reborn, there would've been no chance for survival. Somehow, you couldn't bring yourself to feel even remotely afraid of him, not even specifically for hearing that he'd learned to control his thirst, but because he was Jackson. He was different, yes, but he was still the person who had been your closest friend for ages. He'd surely hurt you emotionally, from what you were gathering without wanting to, yet the idea that he'd ever do you any physical harm seemed absurd. Maybe your survival instincts were complete shit where he was concerned, but you tried to remind yourself that it made sense not only due to your previously close bond with him, but because Mortal Match never would've approved him as a possible sponsor if he had a record of being dangerous.

“Mark went with me when I was ready to see my family again, let them know what had happened to me, and that was emotional, to say the least. They were relieved, my mom especially, but I could tell they were also a little bit afraid too. My dad took it the hardest, I think. Even now, I can tell he feels a little...awkward about what I am now and I understand where he's coming from, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt a little. We had a long talk as a family and it was decided that it would be better if my being a vampire remained a secret. There are still so many people out there with prejudice against vampires and ultimately, I didn't want what I'd become to risk ruining any of my parents' business partnerships. They both really protested at first, but...it made sense. We keep in touch, of course, and I visit them in Hong Kong as often as I can, but it's generally accepted that their son is still dead.”

It made sense after hearing those words why his mother had never contacted you to inform you that Jackson was still, more or less, alive. If it'd been decided that his continued existence had to be kept a secret then naturally she wouldn't have informed anyone about it without Jackson's say so. It did raise other questions, though, and you needed to have them answered to help combat some of your lingering pain. A large chunk of your ire had dwindled after he'd explained what had happened to him, particularly in hearing what had been decided where his family was concerned, but the fact of the matter was that Jackson knew you better than anyone. Had he not trusted you to keep quiet about his return to life?

“Was all that why you never told me what happened or was it something else? You know I'd never, ever do anything that I thought you wouldn't want or that would jeopardize your family.”

“I know. It had nothing to do with what my family and I decided. I just...couldn't bring myself to tell you.”

“Why?”

He looked remorseful, ashamed, but he didn't dare to look away from you or hide his face, staring into your eyes as he reached for your hands. He waited until he could tell that you were okay with it, when you didn't flinch away, to link his fingers through yours just as he had so many, many times since you'd first become friends. His hands were cold, but they still felt the same despite that temperature difference, and feeling the connection of your fingers between his nearly made you want to start crying all over again. You'd missed little things like it since he'd been gone so much and it ached to think that there might have been an awful reason for why you'd both had to go without the closeness of the present moment for so long.

“I was scared. I've never known you to have anything against vampires, but I was afraid of how you'd react to it. I kept wondering if you'd be awkward like my father or worse, scared of me. The thought of you turning me away...hating what I'd become...it terrified me. The longer I went, balking at the idea of letting you know the truth, the harder it got to try going through with it until eventually...I decided that maybe it would be better to just let you move on. Besides, in all the years we were friends, not one of the guys you dated ever really liked me or how close we were, so you add being a vampire into that equation and it just seemed like all I might end up doing was making your life worse. I didn't want to ruin things and I didn't want to risk the chance that you might reject me.”

“Jackson, you've been my best friend since I was sixteen. You've been one of the most important people in my life for years. Nothing has ever hurt as much as losing you, not even my dad leaving. I wouldn't have turned you away, not for being a vampire. Not for anything.”

He made a face, one that was slightly scrunched and pouty, showing you that he was trying not to let himself cry, and it had always been an expression that made him look adorable, made resisting the urge to kiss him so incredibly hard. While not the sort of man who bought into the silly notion that being open with his emotions made him less masculine, Jackson hadn't always been a huge fan of letting people see him cry, particularly when he was loathed to show anyone that he was feeling sad. The fact that he was trying to hold back a little and that his emotions were welling up in the first place told you just how important your acceptance was, showing you how much truth there had been in his professions of feared rejection. It softened you, made your agitation lessen even further, and though it would take time for it to fully dissipate given how much he'd hurt you, the reminder of time lost made you want to try to move on from it as well as you could.

You let go of his hands, arms slipping around his neck so you could hug him, offering him the same comfort he'd given you when you'd been crying before, and he held you back without hesitation. Tension eased from his body, melting away with your acceptance and closeness, and the gentle kiss he dropped to your shoulder through your cardigan made you smile in spite of everything.

“I'm sorry, YN. I really am. Fuck, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too.”

Getting back to where you'd once been could very well be difficult given the baggage the past few years had left you both to sort through, but you felt confident that it could be done, particularly with more talking and certainly more time. In spite of all the emotions you still had to continue grappling with, the relief of having him back was significant, and you wanted nothing more than to get to a point where the two of you could start over or start fresh. Second chances didn't come often and they didn't come at all where death was concerned, but Mark's intervention had allowed for the opportunity to mend a relationship you'd thought had been lost to you forever. You couldn't have been more thankful that you'd followed BamBam's suggestion to look into Mortal Match, promising yourself you'd give your friend a call as soon as you could to let him know how much you appreciated his recommendation.

Remembering the organization and the original reason for your being there, you pulled back to stare at him, eyes widening in sudden realization.

“Wait. Hang on. If you were too afraid to see me again then why did you submit a petition to become my sponsor? You had to have known who I was based on the profile information Jinyoung gave you, so...why?”

Jackson let you go and sat forward to reach for a manilla folder resting atop the table, drawing it into his hands. When he flipped it open, you saw your profile information contained on a printout within its confines, all the data you'd submitted listed clear as day.

“I never expected to see you when I was sorting through the list of prospective donors I was given and I won't lie, I balked about submitting a petition for a contract meeting with you. But, then I thought that if you were willing to become a private donor then maybe it meant there would be a chance that you'd be okay with me being a vampire. Then, I got to wondering about the why of it all. This isn't a very common job path and your profile stated that you have another job aside from this one, so I had to know what was going on. What made you sign up for this, YN?”

“Let's just say that the past six months have been really rough.”

You sat back in your seat, position reclined, and Jackson immediately moved to mirror you, one of his hands settling atop yours where it draped limply against the couch cushions. It made you smile for a moment, having missed little gestures like it so badly, easy little touches that had once been such a common, almost day-to-day occurrence in your life.

“Mom's really sick.”

“How sick?”

“Stage 2 sick.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Yeah.”

Jackson gripped your hand a little tighter, eyes afraid and sad at the same time. You knew his concern wasn't just for you, but for your mother as well. They'd always been terribly fond of one another, your mother treating him like part of the family. You'd been depressed after your father had walked out on the both of you, having difficulty dealing with his decision to leave, and you'd cried nearly every day for a week straight. Jackson had come across you one day, crying your eyes out as you walked home from school, and he hadn't hesitated to try comforting you, offering you a hug even before he knew who you were. Your mother had invited him in for dinner once he'd walked you home and his visible concern for your state of being, his efforts to cheer you up, had warmed her heart completely. She'd taken to him as quickly as you had and the way Jackson's friendship had helped you heal, brightened your days as you adjusted to your father's absence, had made her so grateful to him. She'd even urged you on more than one occasion to tell Jackson how you really felt about him, picking up on how you fell for him even before you'd really realized that you were in love. It was no surprise to you that he appeared as worried for her as she had been sad for his passing.

“I've been trying my best to take care of everything, you know? But, my regular job just doesn't pay enough, not to support the both of us, take care of all the medical expenses, and pay off the loans I've had to take out. Mortal Match seemed like my best chance to earn enough money to get everything under control.”

“How far in debt are you? What are her medical bills costing? Just tell me how much you need and I'll cut a check right now.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold on now!”

Letting go of his hand, you sat up and shifted to face him, pinning him with a hard stare.

“Jackson, I'm not looking for a handout or another loan. If I was okay with accepting something like that then I would've just taken the money my friend, Bambam offered me. The reason I'm listed through Mortal Match is because I need to do something to earn that extra income. I can't just take it. It needs to be something that I worked for, gave something for, otherwise it's just another debt. It may not be an orthodox job, but it's still a job.”

“YN, I understand where you're coming from, but I can help. I want to help.”

“Then let's sign a contract.”

Jackson looked down at the folder he'd still been holding, resting open against his thigh, sliding his fingertips down along the printout before his eyes. For a moment, you weren't really sure what was going on in his mind or if your refusal to accept his money outright had bothered him, unable to back down from your determination to earn the funds you needed to take care of your mom rather than just take them. His expression shifted slowly, transforming from concerned to serious, his eyes almost seeming a bit brighter when he lifted them to settle on your face, fingers pressing the folder shut.

“If we sign a contract, YN, then it means you'll be my primary source of blood. Are you sure you're okay with that? Are you really certain you want to let me drink from you?”

“I'm sure,” you told him, voice steady and gaze unwavering.

You tensed initially when you felt his hand slowly moving to settle against the side of your neck, his thumb stroking where he could feel your quickening heartbeat, but you let yourself relax within seconds, staying that way even as he leaned in closer. You couldn't feel him breathing, not when he didn't need to, but when his face came to hover just next to your throat you heard him taking in your scent, a barely-there groan leaving his lips just from the fragrance of you. The sound made you respond in ways you hadn't responded to anyone since he'd been human, trying not to visibly clench your thighs together at the faint curl of arousal that unfurled deep in your belly from the sound he'd made.

Did you smell that good to him? You thought to ask him, curious about what he felt and what he thought you smelled like, but he moved away from you quickly, the loss of his touch feeling cold even though there was no real warmth left in his skin. Jackson disappeared through the beaded curtain and you heard the door opening, a quick conversation leading to him returning with Mark and Jinyoung behind him. The other human retrieved his briefcase from the floor where he'd left it and he made his way to the table, pulling out a chair to have a seat. You followed suit, moving around to sit at his side while Jackson took the chair directly across from you, Mark choosing to remain standing being as the meeting didn't truly concern him.

“If you're both in agreement and ready, then we can settle the details and get your contract finalized. The first order of business is to make certain that you're both on the same page in regards to what type of sponsor-donor relationship you intend to have. YN has stated that she is willing to offer companionship aside from her blood provided that her company is not needed during the hours she works at her primary job. She is also not comfortable with providing companionship in a sexual capacity. Do you still agree to that, Mr. Wang, or have you changed your mind?”

“I haven't. I can work around her schedule easily.”

“Good. Any functions or personal events you may need her for can be set up between the two of you as you see fit. Next, we need to come to an agreement in regards to payment. We can determine if monthly, biweekly, or weekly payments are what you both prefer or some other payment arrangement and settle on an amount that you can both be happy with. Mr. Wang, since you are the sponsor, you can give your first offer and if it doesn't work for you, YN, then you can make a counteroffer.”

“I'll pay off whatever debts YN has and after that, I'll cover all the medical costs her mother has every month. Would you be able to cover your regular bills and day to day expenses with what you make at your day job if I took care of providing medical coverage?”

“Well, yeah, but Jackson...that's a lot of money. At least twenty to thirty grand to take care of the loans and the hospital bills that are due right now and that's not even factoring in future costs.”

“Trust me, I can handle that and then some.”

“It is a lot of money to pay upfront, Mr. Wang. Are you completely certain those are the terms you want to set?”

“Mr. Park, it's not my intention to be rude, but you don't have a vampire's senses, so you have no idea how delicious she smells. Vampires can usually tell when a human's blood will be particularly good and just one breath of YN is enough to tell me that she'll be a very satisfying donor to have.”

Jackson's gave you a sideways glance, gaze making him look as if he wanted nothing more than to absolutely devour you. It was a heated, hungry look and you'd fantasized about seeing him look at you that way for ages, hoping that his sense of smell wasn't so strong that he could scent the arousal growing warm and slick between your thighs. You tried to force yourself to calm the hell down, reminding yourself that the look was as a result of his thirst and not any genuine romantic or sexual longing for you.

“I'm positive. Do you agree to it, YN?”

Desire shifted to the back burner, you took a moment to consider Jackson's offer, really debate whether you could accept it. What he'd suggested wasn't much different from what he'd proposed to give to you before, but in this instance, it would be money earned for a service provided. Granted, you couldn't much imagine that your blood would really taste so good as to be worth how much he was willing to pay for it, having no doubt that what he'd offered had very largely been due to your existing relationship. Just the same, he'd presented things in a way that would enable you to focus your usual paychecks strictly on taking care of bills, groceries, and the like rather than wondering how to pay for all of that along with treatments and loan installments. Part of you warred with the idea of accepting, but ultimately, you knew the most important thing was ensuring that your mom's needs could be met, not your own pride. Jackson had relented to letting you earn what he offered, on terms you knew he understood would be more on your comfort level, so accepting was the only real option you had.

“Okay. I agree.”

“All right. That's settled. Now, you don't have to go through the company to scheduling feedings or other necessary meetings, but we do require contact from both of you once a month to ensure that the sponsorship is running smoothly on both ends. I'll call you both towards the end of every month for a check-in and in the event that the contract needs to be amended or terminated between those calls, don't hesitate to reach out to me. It's rare when a sponsor-donor relationship doesn't pan out, but it does happen and we can work to find you both new partners if necessary. Any other questions or concerns?”

You shook your head, the action mirrored by the vampire sitting across from you, and Jinyoung lowered his gaze to check over the blank spaces he'd filled in throughout the conversation. Once he was certain all the necessary information had been recorded on the contract form, he slipped the papers over to you, marking red slashes next to each area that required a signature. After you'd signed, the contract was pushed across to Jackson, the scrawl of his pen a soft sound that faded in mere seconds. Jinyoung took the contract, giving it one final once over before he nodded to himself, slipping the document back within the confines of his briefcase.

“I'll have this filed at the local office and have copies emailed to both of you by tomorrow afternoon.”

“All settled then?” Mark asked, meandering over to the table with his hands in his pockets, his idle wandering throughout the apartment having been paid no mind during the discussion.

“Yes. You're both good to sort out when you want to meet and the like. Do you have one another's contact information?”

“No, actually.”

Setting your purse atop the table, you dipped your fingers inside to retrieve your cellphone, keying in Jackson's number as he said it aloud, and you sent him a text straight away to ensure that you'd taken it down correctly. He was quick to send you a smiling emoji in response and you grinned at him before you put your phone away, purse back into place on your shoulder as you stood up along with Jinyoung.

“If there's nothing else left the two of you would like to discuss then I'd be glad to drive you home, YN.”

“Yeah. I'd appreciate that, Jinyoung. Thank you.”

Mark intercepted the man for a handshake, the knowing look he directed to Jackson for a moment letting you know that he'd in part struck up a brief conversation to allow the slightest bit of privacy as you said your goodbyes. It made you wonder how much of your relationship Mark was privy to, imagining that he probably had all of the details of how you were acquainted given that he was the one who turned your friend in the first place. Jackson slipped around the table to stand before you, eyes softening as he lifted a hand to your cheek, holding you there so gently, and you felt a long-dormant urge for his hand to never leave. You were stricken all over again with how much you'd missed him, nearly fearful that you might wake up tomorrow morning to discover that everything which had occurred had been nothing more than a hopeful dream. It wouldn't have been the first time you'd woken up in tears from dreaming of him, aching from the lingering sense of loss your heart had been filled with.

“Guess we should figure out when you need to see me again, huh? Uhm...how often do you need to drink?”

“Not very much, in all honesty. Two or three times a week from you would be enough to keep me going, maybe with a synthetic drink here and there if I need a little extra. There's no rush if you're not ready yet for me to feed off of you, though. We can wait until you're completely comfortable with the idea.”

“Would you be all right waiting for another three days until I'm off from work?”

“That soon? Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I'm sure, Jackson. Besides, it's an excuse to see you again and we do have a lot to catch up on.”

He smiled, the happiness in his expression at knowing that he'd see you again in a mere few days warming you up despite the cool feeling of his fingers against your cheek. You admittedly were just as excited to think of seeing him in such a short period of time, barely even concerned with the fact that he'd be drinking from you for the first time the next time you saw one another.

“Can I text you before that? Not to set up when we'll meet for feedings and whatnot, but just to chat in general?”

“Yeah, please. Just because we've got our arrangement set up doesn't mean we can't be friends like we used to be, right?”

There'd be some adapting and adjusting of coarse. Regardless of your happiness in having him back in your life, there was still a fair deal of hurt to contend with not to mention years worth of separate living for the two of you to share, his new life probably resulting in changes that you couldn't fully understand. You wanted to see what else might be different about him, whether in relation to personality, relationships, or the like. Four years was a long time to go without talking and you wanted more than anything to catch up on all the details about what he'd been doing with himself as he'd gotten used to his new life. There was a sort of excitement in thinking about it, remembering how giddy you'd always felt whenever you'd shared late-night phone calls with him, hearing the comforting rasp of his voice growing tired while you talked one another to sleep. You still had your office job to occupy so much of your time and he had a night club chain to run, not to mention any other business ventures you might not know about. Daytime hours weren't especially safe for vampires, their bodies capable of being out in the sun, but only for brief periods given that too much exposure could cause a sickness which often led to death for them and that meant that the only times you could really interact at length with Jackson would be in the evenings. After what he'd said about the arrangement with his parents, you were fairly sure that he would be opposed to letting your mom know about what had truly become of him, so hanging out as you used to simply wouldn't be an option anymore.

Nevertheless, a brief time spent with him was still time spent with him period, and you were thankful to have any at all. He was back, really and truly, and you could roll with all the ways that things would be different as long as it meant being with him again.

“I missed you,” he told you again, smile lighting up his face so much and the expression was nearly giddy, like seeing you again was the happiest he'd ever been.

You couldn't say that you didn't feel the same, heart near to bursting as you slipped your arms around his body, hands gripping the material of his blazer so tight, like you were fearful he'd disappear in a puff of smoke. He hugged you back, lifting you with a perfect ease so that your feet were off the ground for a few seconds, and you felt just as steady in his arms as you did when your shoes were touching the floor once again.

“I'm glad you're back. You better not die on me a second time, Wang. I'm not kidding. I'll kick your ass if you do.”

“Not going anywhere, YN. I promise.”

You stepped away first even though it felt like trying to resist an intense magnetic pull, trying not to laugh at how Jackson visibly pouted at the loss of your touch, and it was nice to see that essentially dying hadn't shredded his silly side, happy to see it still intact. You looked away before his display of cuteness could lead you into clinging to him for dear life, noticing that Jinyoung and Mark had stopped conversing for some time, both of them watching. Mark's grin was wide as could be, the look he flashed Jackson seeming to promise a whole mess of teasing at the soonest available opportunity while Jinyoung's smile was softer. You weren't sure what had been said to him while he'd been out in the hall with Mark, how much he knew about your relationship with Jackson prior to his turning, but his expression showed precisely zero signs of judgment or disagreement. You didn't know if it was common for people who already knew each other to enter sponsorship arrangements, but it seemed as if there was little issue with you having a history with Jackson.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah. Better get home, so mom doesn't stay up worrying about me.”

You turned to Jackson before you made to follow Jinyoung to the door, seeing that his smile had become softer still, and you wished the loving quality you saw in his eyes meant more than you knew it did. Rather than let yourself be greedy when having him back at all was enough, you returned the look and waved goodbye, letting Jackson disappear from sight. You were barely even on the elevator when your phone rumbled with an incoming text and you let out a soft laugh at what you saw on the screen.

**Jackson:** _miss u already. (;n;)_

You already missed him too.

-

Waking up the morning after signing your contract you'd rolled over in bed to find a text from Jackson and a notification that a hefty sum of money had been deposited into your bank account. Both had nearly had you sobbing, the relief of being reminded that Jackson was alive, basically, and having the funds to pay off your debts sending you from sleepy to emotional in a matter of seconds. You'd had to dry your eyes in a hurry and reassure your mother after she'd come out of your room that you'd just woken up from a bad dream, hurriedly tidying up your sleep space on the couch before you rushed to get ready for work. You'd replied to Jackson's texts between showering, getting dressed and stuffing a few pieces of toast into your mouth, thanking him profusely for his help until he'd claimed that all your appreciation had him blushing. It had led you to ask if vampires even could blush along with the realization that there honestly wasn't a lot that you knew about what he'd become aside from generally common known facts and Jackson had promised to answer any questions you'd had.

In the days that followed, texting him had become a part of your routine and it'd been an incredibly welcome one. You'd fallen into chatting with him easily, as if no real time had passed at all, and though you knew that things were very different from what they'd once been, the fact that your bond had renewed so simply made you feel a happiness you hadn't felt in ages. It helped that your stress level had dropped significantly as soon as you were able to take the money deposited in your account and pay off the debts you'd had resting so heavily on your shoulders, feeling an immediate sense of freedom once you came to terms with not having to fret about paying loan installments or tackling hefty medical fees. Whatever your mother needed, whether it was visits to the doctor, medicine, or other treatments would and could be handled immediately, allowing for you to focus on taking care of other things. Realizing that you could buy groceries without worry, pay your utility bills without fretting over extensions or additional late fees, had you heading into work each morning with a great deal more energy than you'd become accustomed to having. It didn't mean that your work days stopped dragging on in their typical tedium, but they were made a lot more bearable without a cloud of stress and dread hovering around you. Getting to text Jackson during your lunch break helped a lot as well.

By the second day since the contract meeting, you'd come to an agreement with Jackson where your mother was concerned. Neither of you could say that you were sure how she'd react to learning that your second job involved being a private blood donor or how she'd respond to discovering that Jackson was a vampire, and it was inevitably decided to wait a while before coming to a final decision. The two of you wanted time to spend with one another, grow accustomed to how your arrangement would function along with your renewed friendship, so adding the possible struggle of your mother freaking out seemed best to avoid for the time being. Waiting would give you time to find subtle ways to figure out what her thoughts on vampires were, wanting to get an idea for what she felt about them before surprising her with Jackson's return. Hopefully, someday, the right time to tell her would present itself and with any luck, she'd just be happy to have him back as well.

If she took to it, however, would also mean that she'd probably get right back to pestering you to confess your feelings. In the years since Jackson's human life had ended, she'd given you time to mourn before gently suggesting that you try dating again, wanting to see you find happiness. It had always saddened her to see you avoid confronting your true feelings, refusing to risk your friendship by telling Jackson that you'd been head over heels for him since forever when she'd always insisted that she could tell he loved you back. Your mom had been supportive when you'd dated other boys throughout the years, but deep down you'd always known she hadn't given up hope that someday you'd finally admit the truth. Death had been the only thing to make her finally stop anxiously waiting for you to tell your best friend how much he meant to you and you knew it'd been just as hard on her to let his memory go, finally put his loss behind her so that she could try to inspire you to move on too. Above all else, your mom wanted to see you happy, especially once she'd moved into your apartment and you'd started taking care of her.

It made you wonder if there would ever be a point where you'd be able to find someone else, fall in love with another person the way you'd always loved Jackson. You'd certainly tried, plenty of times, but ultimately every attempt at a relationship had always failed partly because your heart had never fully been in it and partly because none of the guys you'd dated had liked how close you'd been with Jackson. You couldn't blame them really, had felt bad plenty of times for not being able to give them your heart, but it'd felt wrong to force yourself to feel what you didn't. Trying to let yourself open to someone new would probably only remain difficult, more so now that you didn't merely have a memory to contend with, but the actual object of your affection back in your life, sort of alive and well. Happy as you were, you half wondered how well you'd be able to handle returning to that state of hiding and denying what you felt, especially when every text Jackson sent had your heart thumping like mad.

The days went by slowly despite how busy you were and you found yourself growing all the more anxious as well as excited when your day off drew nearer. Seeing Jackson again had you feeling giddy, anticipating all the laughter he'd probably be able to draw out of you, the vampire having already promised to treat you to dinner and have a movie night as soon as he picked you up. He'd reassured you that he could easily survive on blood bags or substitutes if you realized you weren't ready to feed him, wanting you to understand that you didn't automatically owe him your blood as soon as possible just because he'd already taken care of your debts. The notion of being fed on did make you a little wary when you weren't sure what to expect or how much the process might hurt, but the more you thought of it, the more realized that you weren't even remotely afraid. You wanted to feed Jackson, probably would've offered to do so even without a contract once you'd learned that he'd become a vampire, reassuring him at least a dozen times that you were fine with letting him drink from you.

An unfortunate turn of events came in the form of your boss asking if you could come into work on your day off, stating that a few of your co-workers had gotten the flu and left the office understaffed despite a project deadline drawing very near. Unable to say no, especially when a little extra cash on your paycheck was never a bad thing and would give you a little extra spending money to do something nice for your mom, you'd texted Jackson straight away to let him know. Rather than cancel your feeding, you asked if he could pick you up from the office once your shift ended, and he'd agreed, though not without fussing that he could just take you home if you were too tired to spend the evening with him.

**Jackson:** _are u really sure u don't wanna go straight home?_

Rolling your eyes and smiling regardless, you sent him a reply to let him know that you were totally sure, promising that you were on your way to clock out. Work had droned on and left you feeling fairly worn out, especially since you'd not yet had dinner, but you'd gained a sort of second wind as soon as you'd learned that Jackson had parked outside to wait for you. Once as you'd logged out of your work computer, bidding your boss goodbye and dodging his excessive thanks with reassurances that you were happy to help out, you made a beeline for the elevator. You damn near danced around inside while you awaited your arrival to the ground floor, the lift moving painfully slow, and you barely paid any attention to the confused looks the other passengers gave you as a result of your visibly antsy behavior. You sighed out your relief once you were able to step off onto the ground floor, jacket tucked over your arm as you walked through the glass doors, glancing around to try and figure out what car might belong to your friend.

Stepping closer to the vehicles parked along the street, you found your attention drawn to a fancy silver sports car, unable to determine what type it was when you knew little about expensive vehicles of its like, brows raising bit by bit as you recognized the figure sliding out of the driver's seat. Jackson was all smiles as he rounded the vehicle to head towards you, seeming not to think anything of your shocked expression, too busy scooping you up for a hug to register that his luxurious ride had knocked your socks off. Clearly, becoming a vampire had really done wonders for his success. You couldn't focus on your surprise for long, melting into the embrace and closing your eyes as Jackson spun you around a few times, just as giddy to see you again as you were to see him. You wrapped your arms around his neck, giggling out your delight and taking in the smell of his cologne, the same as it'd always been.

“Nice ride, Daddy Warbucks.”

“Eh, thanks. It's one of my favorites.”

Jackson set you down finally and you flashed him an incredulous look.

“I'm sorry, one of?”

“Yeah. What? Jealous?”

“I have a bus pass. What do you think?”

It was no wonder he'd barely even flinched at paying off your debts if he could afford more than one car like what he'd picked you up in. You shook your head but smiled just the same, glad to know that he was doing so well for himself. Jackson had always been the type to work hard no matter what, passionate and driven, so it made sense that he'd gotten to such a point and you were happy that he was so successful. He definitely deserved it, thanking him quietly as he held open the door for you, and you slid into the passenger's seat, mindful of the tight-fitting skirt you'd worn to the office. As Jackson moved back around to the other side of the vehicle, you couldn't help noticing that he'd dressed a bit more casually than he had the last time you'd met up, looking just as good in a pair of black jeans and a powder blue button-down as he had in the suit he'd worn before. You had to wonder why he was wearing glasses, though, doubting he really needed them when vampires were known to have excellent eyesight. It seemed likely to be an aesthetic thing. Jackson had always been one of the most humble men you'd ever met, but he knew damn well how good he looked even when he pretended not to, the absolute dork.

Dammit, you loved him so much.

“_I am so screwed_,” you thought, buckling your seat belt as Jackson started the engine.

“Where would you like to eat?”

“Eh, I'm not picky. To be honest, I'm not in the mood to wait at a sit-down place, so if you don't care, I'd be fine with hitting up a drive-through or snagging some take out.”

“Long day?”

“Little bit. Dinner with these damn heels off sounds like the best right now.”

“Well then, whatever my lady wishes, she shall receive. Next time we're out and you're not all worn out from work, I'm taking you to a hot pot place. I can't eat it any more obviously, but I still like the smell and I'll like it even more knowing that my favorite girl is enjoying it.”

“Hey! Second favorite. Don't you go forgetting about your mom, mister.”

“Well...third favorite. Can't forget your mom too.”

“You know, I can't even be mad about that, 'cause it's just too sweet.”

You exchanged a laugh, Jackson never letting his eyes leave the road, ever the safe driver. He asked you what you were in the mood for, giving you plenty of time to figure out what your stomach hankered for the most before you ultimately decided you were fine with a burger and some fries. He pulled into your favorite burger chain a few minutes later, never one to forget little details like that, and you'd have remained happy in the wake of his thoughtfulness were it not for the battle which soon commenced. He had a few bills caught between two fingers before you'd even finished pulling your wallet out of your purse, shaking his head when you reassured him you could pay for your food. The drive-through attendant stared at the both of you once you'd pulled up to the window, Jackson holding you back with one arm as you desperately tried to stretch out your debit card, grinning a fangy, pleased grin as he paid for your dinner. Not even your grousing or pouting seemed able to wipe the satisfied look from his face, Jackson appearing all too happy to pamper you even in the simplest ways.

“You're a shit,” you told him, words lacking heat as you pouted at the bag of warm food sitting on your lap.

“Yeah, but I'm **your** shit.”

It was absurd really how much those words affected you. Damn your hopelessly smitten heart.

With your dinner secured and his, given that that's what you basically were, Jackson steered the way towards your destination, noting that where he actually lived was well across town. The apartment you'd visited over Feed had been the first place he'd stayed once he'd started the business and while he no longer lived there, he spent time hanging out there whenever he was working on-site at the main club. To him, it was a symbol of humble beginnings from when he'd been a newborn vampire and just starting out as far as his successes went, so he had a bit of an attachment to the place. Just the same, his apartment was his home and he seemed excited to show it to you, stating that it would become all the more comforting to him with your presence. It had taken everything you had to resist blushing, trying to remind yourself that he'd said as much out of friendly fondness and nothing more, realizing anew that you'd have to get back in the habit of trying not to read too much into some of the sweet things he said.

He eventually pulled his vehicle into the parking garage beneath a tall, high-rise building, your eyes darting up the length of the skyscraper just before it disappeared from view as Jackson parked his car. Like before, he was quick to open your door for you, so quick you'd hardly even finished sliding your seat belt off, his hand holding yours as he led you through the dimly lit garage with the echo of your heels resounding through the concrete space. He took you to an elevator, one that rose a bit faster than the one at your workplace, numbers moving higher and higher until you'd gone well into the double digits, the doors sliding open with a loud ding. There were few doors along the long hallway you stepped out onto, the white marble floors looking expertly polished as Jackson gently pulled you down the hall until he'd reached one gray door, inputting the code onto the door keypad. It unlocked with a click and he moved aside to let you in first, stepping into a generously sized entryway with a fairly large series of closets off to one side, beautiful hardwood floors stretching down the L-shaped hall before you. Jackson took your jacket to hang it up, removing his shoes right along with you to place them inside one of the closets, and you followed him as he headed down the hall and past two doors, one opened to reveal that it was a full bathroom. Turning at the bend, the hall led past a room he clearly used for an office and ended into a large, open concept living area. A wall comprised completely of windows gave you an amazing view of the cityscape, a sea of buildings and lights stretched out for miles, lips parting in awe at the sight. His kitchen had an island, counters a beautiful granite that went well with the stainless steel appliances, and past that his living room boasted what looked to be the most comfortable looking sectional couch you'd ever seen. He flopped down on its softness, setting his glasses aside and stretching his arms high above his head before he let them drape along the back of his seat. You made your way over to follow him, setting your bag of food atop the large coffee table he'd propped his feet up onto.

“Nice digs, Jackson.”

You snagged the cup of french fries from your bag and moved to sit down on the couch just beside him, glancing around at his ridiculously impressive entertainment center as you started eating. His home did have a very modern look to it overall, but it was still fairly cozy rather than cold, clean, but somehow still feeling well lived in. Though very large, much bigger than any place you'd ever lived in, you found that the space didn't feel as if it swallowed you up, chewing quietly as you shifted to get more comfortable. You reached for another fry and held it over to Jackson, glancing his way when he hadn't taken it to find him staring at it with a brow arched, realization dawning on you immediately.

“Oh sorry. Force of habit.”

You ate the fry yourself, feeling like a dummy for forgetting that he no longer ate food like humans did, but Jackson hardly seemed bothered, laughing a bit at your minor flub.

“It's okay. It was cute. I like that you got right back into one of our old habits even though it's been so long.”

“Yeah. We used to share food like that all the time, so I guess it just feels natural to try feeding you. I just need to remember that now I'm gonna be feeding you...well...me and not what I'm snacking on myself.”

You leaned forward to snag a sip of your drink, setting the cup and your fries down temporarily, and when you sat back you felt Jackson's fingers touching the side of your arm, their tips gently scooting up and down. It wasn't new, the caress something he'd done dozens of times whenever you'd curled up on your couch to watch a movie or just chat, so it felt comforting and familiar straight away.

“YN, I know I've already said this, but we don't have to do that tonight if you'd rather hold off. I've got plenty of bottles of Red Tide in my fridge to hold me over.”

“Jackson, it's really okay. I don't mind. Besides, this is part of our arrangement and I won't get used to it if we don't start, you know? Are you hungry?”

“Honestly, I'm starving. If I was still human my stomach would've started growling.”

“All right then. Just let me finish eating first and then it's your turn.”

His hand gave your arm a little squeeze and there was an immediate appreciation in his smile, your eyes temporarily drawn to the faintest peek of his fangs, turning away to snag your yet untouched burger. You took your time finishing your meal, not wanting to risk making yourself sick by rushing through it, and Jackson remained silent while you sat beside him, the both of you seeming to find a sort of peace in just being together again. Even if he was ravenously hungry, Jackson didn't try to bid you to hurry, showing that he was fine with waiting however long you wanted, to the point that he stayed quiet even once you'd finished your meal, fingers and mouth wiped clean with a napkin. Sitting back again, you shifted to turn more towards him, the stroke of his fingers falling to your back instead, and it felt just as nice. The two of you just looked at one another for a long minute, like neither of you knew what to say or how to go about what came next, your fingers lifting to play with Jackson's bangs a bit, his lips pulling into a smile.

“So, how do we do this exactly? Is there a way I should sit that would make this easier and where exactly are you gonna bite me?”

“Well...where would you prefer that I bite you? The most common places are the neck or wrist.”

“I'd be hard to hide the bite marks, though, and if we're not gonna tell my mom any time soon than those probably wouldn't work.”

Jackson nodded his head, expression shifting into something almost nervous, maybe even a wee bit shy, lightly tonguing the tip of one of his fangs as his eyes darted down below your neck.

“The other places that are more preferred and tend to be the easiest would be either the breast or inner thigh.” 

“Oh.”

Your cheeks warmed and Jackson inhaled deeply, fingers going still between your shoulder blades.

“Uhm...I think the inner thigh might be too...you know...I mean, the chest is still pretty...yeah...but I think maybe that would be better.”

“Okay.”

You had no clue how to settle yourself to make things easier for him, stomach full of nervous, fluttery sensations at the thought of where he'd be feeding from when you knew it meant having to disrobe a little. Despite how close the two of you had always been, Jackson had never seen you naked, the greatest state of undress you'd ever been around him in having been a bathing suit. You weren't especially ashamed of your body, but you'd seen him shirtless dozens of times and he was sculpted to near perfection, so you couldn't help the feelings of self-consciousness that began to spike within you, trying to fight them back to focus on what was more important. He was hungry and you wanted to ease that hunger, not just due to your contract, but because you wanted to take care of him, help him. Jackson lifted you up a bit, turning to seat you across his lap, his arm circling around your back to hold you.

“It'll probably be better to open your shirt completely. Blood stains would really stand out on white fabric.”

“Yeah. That's fine.”

Jackson's fingers settled against the first button, his eyes searching your face to make sure you were all right, and when you nodded your consent he started easing it through its hole, material giving way bit by bit as he slowly unbuttoned your blouse. He tugged the bottom of the garment free from where it had been tucked into your pencil skirt, eyes darting from your face to your chest and back as your blouse came open, revealing the nude bra you wore beneath it. He pressed two fingertips to the swell of one breast, tapping twice.

“I'll bite right here and I'll try to be as clean as possible, so I don't stain your bra.”

“Would it be easier to just take it off?”

His eyes widened at that, clearly surprised that you'd suggest such a thing, and you were even a little surprised yourself. However, the thought of how much the bra had cost and how much lingerie in general could add up made you balk at the prospect of letting even a drop of blood spill onto it, deciding that not having to fuss over getting the stains out or replace it mattered more than your own modesty.

“It's okay. I'd rather not risk ruining it, so just...just take it off, I guess.”

You felt his fingers moving to the clasp in the front, hearing the soft sound of it unsnapping with a deft motion of his fingers, and the tightness against your chest loosened, the cups still hugging your breasts. Jackson looked up at your face, staring for a moment to make absolutely certain you were okay, making no move to push the cups aside until you nodded at him, face feeling like it was on fire as you felt the cool air of the room on your bare skin. Jackson watched as the material came apart, taking in the sight of you with lips quietly parting, and you ached for the awe you swore you saw in his eyes to be real.

“Fuck, YN, look at you. How has anyone ever managed to break up with you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You're beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.”

He'd complimented you plenty of times over the years that you'd known one another, so it shouldn't have felt so different to hear him call you beautiful when it wasn't entirely new. He'd heaped you with praises for a multitude of different things, dozens of other reasons, including your looks. It was a first to hear him call you that in such a near to sexual context, when you were in his lap and half naked before him for the first time. It did nothing to ease your nerves, quiet the ridiculous sense of self-conscious anxiety, but it made you happy still. His face inched closer and closer to your chest, lips nearing the top of your breast, and you lifted a hand to his cheek to stop him, his attention drawn back to your face, his own full of concern.

“Will it hurt very much?”

“Just at first and only a little. After that, it should feel good.”

“Good?”

“Yeah. It's different for everyone, but for some people being fed on feels good and for others, it's been said to be close to what having an orgasm feels like.”

“Oh. Okay. Uhm...good to know?”

“It's gonna be all right, YN, I promise. I won't take too much, not the first time, but you may feel a little bit woozy afterward.”

“All right. Bon appetite, I guess.”

Jackson chuckled at your nervous little joke, pressing a light kiss to the place where he intended to bite you, and it was followed by a whispered request not to tense, to relax as much as you felt able to. You did your best, closing your eyes for fear that seeing his fangs puncture your skin would make you react badly, staying as still as you could while your heart was rapidly pounding in your chest. You waited, attempting to stay calm, and you let out a soft yelp when you felt two sharp pinpricks sinking into your flesh. It hurt straight away, a sudden and acute pain, but as he'd promised the discomfort faded almost as soon as you'd felt it, giving way to the sensation of an intense pull as Jackson drank from you. In the seconds that passed as he had his first mouthful of your blood, you went from feeling pain to almost nothing and then pure ecstasy, a soft moan slipping unbidden from your lips. Another pull came, the draw of blood from your body coupled with the pleasure making you feel almost lightheaded and you'd have fallen back across the couch cushions had Jackson's arm not been holding you up. His fangs pulled free of your skin, but his mouth remained, lips sealing over the bite marks he'd left behind to suck and slurp up the flow of deep red that spilled free. He eased back, panting like he actually needed the oxygen to survive and you cracked your eyes open to stare at him in a daze, finding that his lips were stained with your blood and his expression looked like he was experiencing pure euphoria.

“Taste so fucking good, YN. God, I could get addicted to you.”

Lines of crimson descended down your chest without the presence of his mouth and Jackson was quick to drag his tongue along the trails, following one across your nipple, and the motion had you arching your chest towards the sweet feeling, another moan drawn out by a repeat pass as he cleaned you up. His mouth was noisy as he continued to drag his tongue over your oozing wounds, licking until the flow of blood finally began to nearly stop, little dots beading at the bite marks rather than dripping freely. You were gasping and shaking even as Jackson stopped feeding, body feeling like it was burning up from the inside out, the experience of being bitten having felt incredibly close to an orgasm and even better than any of the sex you'd ever had. You knew your panties were soaked, so wet that you'd probably even begun to flood the crotch of your pantyhose, and you felt nearly desperate for friction, wanting him to touch you so damn bad.

“You smell amazing...like you're soaking wet and close to drenching my lap. Did you cum from me feeding on you, babygirl?”

The pet name made your core clamp down on nothing, the emptiness inside you like pure torture, glazed eyes meeting the near glowing red of his, the color matching the glistening wetness of your blood staining his lips, and you watched the way his tongue moved to clean up the mess with rapt attention.

“Did you cum?” he asked you again and you shook your head to let him know that you hadn't.

One of his hands settled atop your thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze, but he made no move to do what you wanted him to do and you were close to begging for him to touch you, stroke your pussy until you really did find release.

“Do you want to? I can do that for you. I want to do that for you. If you want it, I'll rub you right through your panties and make you cum so good for me.”

“Please.”

“Yeah?”

“Please.”

The second plea was enough for him and Jackson dipped his hand between your thighs, groaning your name when his fingers settled against your pussy to feel just how wet you were. One slow press and rub through your hose and panties had you whimpering, thighs spreading apart as far as the tight material of your skirt would allow. Sensing the problem, Jackson moved his hand away to start pushing up the length of your skirt, and as it shifted higher and higher, exposing more of your body to his gaze, you found Jackson leaning in closer, his mouth nearing your own. He paused, so very close to letting his lips meet yours, and you waited for it, craved it the way you always had, nearly ready to ask him if he'd do it, beg him to kiss you.

The sound of a loud, resounding chime filled the entire apartment, and it was so startling that it made you both nearly jump out of your skin. You stared at one another, still and tense, and then another chime came, causing Jackson to groan out his frustration as his brow fell to your shoulder. The moment had been completely ruined, disrupted by whoever it was who had started to ring his doorbell, and you were stuck feeling relieved as well as frustrated when it brought Jackson to gently lift you off his lap.

“I should go see who that is,” he mumbled, tone faintly gruff and agitated, and you said nothing as he got up to head for the front door.

His absence proved sobering, reality setting in hard as he walked away, and you stood on rubbery legs to push your skirt back down, fastening your bra shut once more. The bite marks atop your breast faintly oozed still, so you didn't button your shirt up completely, leaving your cleavage exposed so you could press one of the napkins from your bag of food to the twin wounds, trying to staunch the blood flow completely. You could hear Jackson talking to someone, discerning their voices, but not what was being said and you wondered what he was feeling, if he was just as out of sorts as you were.

“Fuck.”

You dropped the napkin to the table, little spots of red staining the brown paper and you covered your face with your hands, growing more and more mortified as the seconds ticked by. You couldn't believe how readily you'd agreed to let him touch you, how close you'd gotten to potentially ruining the relationship you'd only just gotten back by letting your desires get the better of you. Of course you'd wanted him to touch you. Hell, you'd been craving it since high school, all of your first forays into masturbation having been fueled by fantasies of what kissing him and being naked with him would be like. No matter how long you'd longed for it, though, you'd always had enough sense to keep your wants to yourself and the fact that you'd been completely willing to just let everything go because of how desperate the pleasure of him feeding on you had caused you to become told you that you'd messed up big time.

It made sense that Jackson had acted the way he had. Judging by how he'd sounded as he'd tasted you, drinking blood had to be just as pleasurable for a vampire as it was for the person providing their nourishment. If he'd been mostly having blood substitutes as of late and you were the first actual person he'd fed from in a while then naturally it would've been a little overwhelming for him. He'd probably just been caught up in the moment and in way you almost felt as if you'd senselessly taken advantage of his instincts, thankful for whoever it was that had unintentionally put a stop to what could very well have been a mistake that would wreck your friendship beyond repair. You wanted Jackson, yes, but you weren't willing to lose him again because of that want.

His large apartment felt claustrophobic the longer you sat there on his couch, waiting for him to come back and say whatever polite dismissal he was probably trying to decide on. You knew that the two of you would have to discuss what had just happened even if the conversation would be awkward and uncomfortable. Whenever you'd had disagreements in the past, you'd never waited long to talk and clear the air. The current situation would have to be no different, but you knew you weren't quite ready to get into it, not yet up for the inevitable apologies and reassurances that he hadn't meant what had happened, that you were still his friend and nothing more.

You found a band-aid in your purse, hidden inside one of the smaller zippered compartments, and you pressed it over the bite on your skin, buttoning your shirt back up completely. It took a minute or two for you to figure out where the trash can was hidden inside his kitchen and you dumped your band-aid wrapper and the remnants of your meal into it, making your way down the hall. You found Jackson still standing in the entryway, chatting with who looked to be another vampire. He seemed very young and quite tall, his eyes darting your way as soon as he noticed your arrival, and you could see his fangs when he smiled at you, waving a hand in greeting.

“YN?”

Jackson turned away from his guest, mouth looking more or less clean of your blood save for a tiny smudge of it near the corner of his lips, one you wanted to wipe away with your thumb.

“Give me a sec, Yugyeom.”

He stepped closer, hands settling on your upper arms to urge you to move around the corner, out of sight and you presumed hearing range of his other guest. It was challenging to make yourself look him in the eyes, but you found the strength to do so, not wanting to let the upset you saw growing on his face get any worse.

“I'm gonna head home for the night, Jackson. I know you didn't drink that much, but that plus how long work was today...I'm feeling ready to just get home and get some sleep.”

“You can crash here if you're tired. I've got a guest room.”

“Nah. I'd rather not leave mom alone. She's been doing a lot better, but she still feels really rough a while after her chemo treatments, so I'd feel better being home with her.”

“Okay. Just give me a few minutes and I'll drive you back once Yugyeom leaves.”

“It's okay. Really. I can just get a cab.”

“YN.”

“Jackson.”

You reached for one of his hands and he gave it to you immediately, fingers naturally moving to twine with yours.

“Look, I know what just happened was...unexpected and we need to talk about it. We will talk about it, I promise, just...not tonight, okay?”

You needed to get away and give yourself time to breathe, calm down from what had happened and what had also almost happened. Talking about it all when you could still feel how wonderful his hands had been would only make it hurt more when he started speaking of how much of a mistake it all was. Maybe you needed to hear it, but that didn't mean it wouldn't ache and you needed time to fully prepare yourself for it.

“Okay. But, let's talk about it soon. There's a lot I wanna say and I'd rather not wait too long to say it, all right?”

“That's fine.”

“Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?”

“Nah. A cab'll be fine and I'll text you to let you know that I've gotten home, I promise.”

Jackson looked defeated, relenting to your reassurances with a sigh, using the hand he'd been holding to lead you closer, near enough that he could kiss your forehead. You closed your eyes, smiling at the gesture even though your mind was a mess of stress and worry, feeling him follow you as you let go to make your way to the door. The vampire called Yugyeom stepped aside as you retrieved your shoes from the closet, dropping them to the floor so you could simply slide your feet back in. Jackson gave your jacket back to you, holding your purse so you could slip it on, and you moved away from both vampires to grip the door knob. Giving Yugyeom a polite wave, you cast Jackson one last look, lips forming your good bye, and then he was out of sight.

The elevator seemed slower than it had the first time, the ride home dragging on for eternity, and by the time you'd gotten to your apartment your phone remained devoid of any new texts. You flopped onto the couch without changing your clothes and fell asleep within minutes, dreams full of Jackson and his voice asking you if he could make you cum.

\- -

Work had kept you busy in the days after you'd given Jackson his first taste of your blood, giving you only brief windows of thought into what had occurred that night. Whenever you had downtime at the office or at home, your mind remained preoccupied with thoughts of what you would inevitably have to say to him. You'd never really given into the idea of telling Jackson the truth, not when he'd been alive and not when he was alive in a different way, too full of doubt to jeopardize the relationship that you cherished. Living with unrequited feelings had always been perfectly doable in comparison to the thought of living without him altogether and after experiencing the absence of his presence for four years, your fear of what could go wrong had only become more pronounced.

The problem with remaining mum about how much he meant to you was how it would continue to affect both of you given how his feeding had caused you to respond. If you'd both gotten so turned on from the first time, would it only get worse with the second or the third? How would you be able to handle the way his bite had made you feel if it felt even better the next time? What would you do if the near frenzied passion of having him drink from you inevitably did lead to the two of you having sex only to regret it after the fact? Weighing the pros and cons of continued silence, considering what outcomes to expect, only made your head ache every time you dedicated time to mulling over what might end up occurring. After a few days of exchanging brief texts and nothing else, you realized that the only way you'd find a resolution, really know what to say to him, would be by talking to him directly.

On your next day off, you sent him a text asking him if he was available to see you, and it was a huge relief when he responded so quickly, informing you that he was at Feed, suggesting that you meet him there. Agreeing without hesitation, you let your mother know that you were heading out, telling her that you'd likely be late and that she shouldn't try to wait up for you. She hardly batted an eye, happy to see you actually going out to, as she assumed, have some fun and she nearly shoved you out the door with a huge smile on her face. Your nerves felt more and more frayed the longer you were in the cab you hailed, paying no attention to the driver or his attempts to spark up a conversation as you waited for Feed to come into view, heart jumping up into your throat the second you saw the now familiar signboard. You made sure to give the driver a good tip to make up for your lack of chattiness, walking past the bouncer in the direction of the end of the line.

“Miss YN?”

You drew to a halt when the man called out to you, surprised that he knew who you were, and when you whirled around to head back his way, he reached out to hold open the door for you.

“Boss is inside waiting for you.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you.”

The atmosphere of before hadn't changed since your last visit, the club still incredibly lively and packed with people both alive and dead, music thudding loudly all around you, a more EDM-style beat drumming in your ears. Pushing through the crowd was a little more difficult without Jinyoung present to help shoulder through the teeming masses, your quest to head to the elevator you knew would lead to Jackson's old apartment moving at a snail's pace. You lost count of how many times you were nearly knocked over or your toes were stepped on, glad you'd elected to wear a pair of kitten-heel ankle boots with your dress rather than the pumps you might have chosen otherwise. It had helped to take the brunt of the ache your abused feet were made to suffer.

You almost lost your balance as a particularly rowdy dancer bumped against you, stumbling forward a few steps before you regained your footing, staying still for a moment to collect yourself.

“Hey, that was a close one! Are you all right?”

Glancing over at the concerned blonde who had posed the question, you managed a weak smile and a nod of your head to reassure him that you were okay, his head nodding in acceptance.

“You trying to get to the bar or the bathroom or something? If you need a hand, I can help you get through all these people.”

It was a polite offer, one that didn't seem to be necessarily be filled with any sort of ulterior motives or intentions of flirtation, but you felt inclined to reject it regardless, feeling capable of moving forward yourself even if it meant the occasional moment of being off balance.

“I can take it from here, buddy. Thanks anyway.”

A hand took hold of yours, head jerking to the side at the sound of Jackson's voice hollering over the music, eyes darting to you for a moment before he set his sights on the man before you. The blonde guy arched a brow, expression nearly seeming to take on a challenging light, but a lingering, hard stare from Jackson had him throwing up his hands in seconds, seeming to come to the conclusion that he was indeed not needed or wanted. He shrugged, telling you both to have a good one before he turned to disappear back into the fray, and you forgot him almost as soon as he was out of sight, throat going dry at the way Jackson was dressed. His hair was covered by a baseball cap, probably a wild mess beneath it, and he looked like he'd chosen his outfit specifically for the sake of having a fun time on the main floor of his business. His neck was adorned by a few diamond-encrusted necklaces, the chiseled expanse of his chest completely bare beneath the blue, leopard-print jacket he had on, and you thought you could've passed out as your eyes were naturally drawn to his v-lines and the shiny pants he wore, looking very much like they were latex or made to look like it. He looked sexier than anybody had any right to be, like he'd specifically aimed for a look that would make people wanna cum in their pants just from the sight of him, and you hated how quickly your body heated up as a result.

“_Stupid sexy vampire best friend_,” was your internal grumble, keeping your expression neutral as could be while he started to draw you to the elevator.

Getting there was a quicker process with his help, your toes spared from further discomfort, and the second you were on the elevator you heaved a relieved sigh, leaning back against the cool wall.

“Not really a fan of my club, eh?”

“Oh no, your club is fine. It's the truckload of people in it that's a little too much. Haven't had the time, money, or inclination to hit up places like this all by my lonesome, so I'm not used to it.”

“If you want, I'll bring you here every so often for some dancing. Might not notice the people so much if we're showing 'em how good we can both move.”

“Maybe. Could be fun.”

You grinned his way and he grinned right back. You did your best not to zone in on his fangs and remember how you'd felt after they'd pierced your skin, the marks that experience had left behind still just as visible as they'd been when the wounds had been fresh. Another unneeded curl of want threaded itself deep inside you, settling there like it never wanted to leave, and you crossed your ankles together, thighs clenching to try and ward away the continued, aching emptiness you'd grown so very tired of. You tried to keep your eyes on the floor number, missing the way Jackson's nostrils had flared for a moment as he scented you, the hand not still gripping yours clenching into a firm fist.

You stepped off the elevator together and went straight for the door to his former home, the space feeling bigger without the additional presence of Mark or Jinyoung hanging around. Jackson asked you if you wanted something to drink and you agreed only for the sake of having something you could occupy your hands with if you needed to not look at him, taking a seat on a floral-patterned chair opposite of where the table was while he snagged a bottle of water and blood substitute from the fridge. He stuck his drink in the microwave for a short stint, unscrewing the cap as he made his way over to you, handing you the water and then having a seat on the small sofa, his liquid meal set on the coffee table without so much as a sip being taken. You did much the same, holding your drink instead, but making no move to have any, fingers fiddling with the label encasing the plastic.

“So, we should talk about what happened.”

“Wow. Getting right into, huh?”

“I don't see any reason why we shouldn't.”

“Yeah. Guess there isn't any. All right, let's pull this band-aid off quick then.”

Jackson looked like he was debating with something for a few moments before he got right back up from the seat he'd only just recently taken, stepping around the coffee table to kneel just before you, taking the bottle from your grasp to set it aside, both of his hands latching around both of yours.

“I'm sorry if I scared you or upset you the other night, YN. It's never, ever been my intention to make you uncomfortable and if I took things too far, hurt you somehow, I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you.”

“Jackson, you have nothing to apologize for. You were just...reacting to what the feeding made you feel. I mean, I know how powerful it was for me, so I can only imagine how much stronger it was on your end, especially if you haven't had a direct drink from a person for a while. I can't blame you for getting caught up in instinctive responses any more than I can blame myself.”

“It wasn't an instinct thing.”

“It wasn't?”

Jackson shook his head, letting go of your hand long enough to take his hat off, and you'd have nearly relented to your want to run your fingers through his disheveled hair if he hadn't immediately done so himself, brown strands messily falling across his brow once he'd finished.

“YN, it doesn't always feel that way for a vampire when we drink blood. It's more satisfying drinking from a person, yeah, and it does generally feel good, particularly if the blood we're having is especially delicious, but it doesn't always lead to wanting sex. I've fed from others in the past without feeling even remotely interested in taking them to bed.”

“Oh. I...I just figured...”

“That I was turned on because that's what always happens? No. That's not the case at all. If it'd been anyone else, I probably wouldn't have felt nearly as strongly as I did a few nights ago. But it was your blood...the sweetest blood I've ever tasted...”

He turned your palms to face upward, bending down to press a kiss to each one, eyes soft and serious at the same time as he held your gaze with his own, silently leading you to hold steady on his face rather than look away from him.

“I'm not surprised your blood is so good, YN, and I'm not surprised by the way I responded to having it because that's just what happens when you're drinking from someone that you want that bad. It wasn't an instinct that made me almost kiss you. It was...well...love.”

“What?”

You couldn't believe what you were hearing, waiting for everything to fade into blackness and give way to the sight of your living room, those words spoken from his lips too good to ever be true. His use of a very specific word wasn't necessarily an indication of it being the same type you felt, his version of 'love' seeming very likely to be a platonic variance.

Or so you thought.

“YN, I have been so in love with you for the longest time, way before I became a vampire and definitely since I turned. All those girls I dated after we met, every single one...I really tried to be a good boyfriend for them and I did my best to try and fall in love with them, but I couldn't do it. They never lasted because you can't make yourself fall in love. You just feel it and I haven't felt it for anybody, but you. Even when I was reborn as I am now and I thought I'd never see you again, I couldn't forget and I couldn't stop. And I'm sorry if this is too much. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable or screw up our friendship, especially not when we're finally together again, but I've been sitting on these feelings forever and after what happened the other night-”

“Jackson, could you please stop for a minute?”

He went quiet immediately, surprised by your interjection, but respecting what you'd asked of him even so. Everything he'd told you should have floored you, left you utterly gobsmacked and at a loss for words of your own, his confession seeming too good to be true. To a degree, you were a bit shocked, having expected plenty of outcomes, but not for one to be him admitting that he'd been in the same boat as you for years, pining and in love yet fearing rejection. It was so astounding and somehow seemed so fitting that you couldn't help chuckling a little, feeling like the world's biggest idiot as his words washed over you. It also made you the world's happiest idiot, but an idiot regardless.

“This is why they tell you to listen to your parents so much when you're a kid. When they're right, they're freaking right, and my mom nailed it on the head.”

“She figured me out?”

“Yeah, and I was too buried in my own insecurity to believe her. If I'd just done that from the beginning, we probably would've been dating years ago.”

“Waaaaait! Are you trying to imply what I hope you're trying to imply?”

“I'll do better than imply it. I'll stop being a chicken and tell you outright that I am and have always been so, so in love with you. And it's like you said, I tried to make myself love other people, but all those guys who never lasted for long, they knew they deserved better than a girl who could never love them and they were right. Nobody else could ever make me stop being in love with you. Even when you died and I had to try to live with the fact that I'd never see you again, I just...I couldn't make myself move on. I couldn't do it because you were it for me. You always have been, Jackson.”

“Death cannot stop true love. All it can do is delay it for a while.”

You burst out laughing, his borderline atrocious impersonation of Cary Elwes' accent too comical not to crack up over. Your mirth had him grinning, baring his fangs in a way that was anything but threatening, looking pleased as punch to have made you laugh, like nothing in the world made him happier than your joy.

“I can't believe you just quoted The Princess Bride.”

Pulling your hands from his, you moved them instead to cup his cheeks, leaning forward to peck his lips, eyes swimming as it really, truly settled in that what was happening was real.

“God, I love you so much.”

You pecked him again, decided a second time wasn't enough and then gave him a third, dotting soft kisses onto his equally soft mouth until he finally wrapped you up in his arms, pulling you down from the chair to kneel on the floor with him just so he could kiss you with more ease, kiss you fully. Awkward first kisses, barely satisfactory make-outs that only slightly fulfilled a need for contact, every kiss you'd had before couldn't compare to the happiness you felt as his lips slanted over yours, open and soft and filled to the brim with how much love you had for one another. It was a moment you'd waited what felt like your whole life for and every bit of heartache you'd experienced felt as if it'd been endurable if this was where it all had been meant to lead you to, pulling away to sniffle and smile at him as you fought your emotions back.

“I hope those are happy tears.”

“Yeah, they are. Sorry. I'm not trying to kill the moment.”

“You're not.”

He thumbed your tears away the second they started to fall, kissing you between each pass of his digits until your eyes had gone dry and you couldn't focus on crying out of happiness, not when his mouth felt so good. You opened for him without hesitation when his tongue lightly grazed your bottom lip, sweet kisses growing hotter as his hands framed the sides of your neck, slipping further down to grip your waist and pull you as close as he could, not an inch of space between you. It was purely on accident when you pricked your tongue on the tip of one of his fangs, the sensation not painful enough to make you stop kissing him, not even when you had the slightest taste of your own blood, two drops enough to make his body go tense. He groaned, kissing you harder, and when you pulled back he'd begun to pant with need, licking his lips as he stared at yours, like he was trying to figure out if your tongue was still dotting with red.

“Are you hungry? I can feed you if you need it, Jackson.”

“I'm absolutely starving. Wanna drink from you so damn bad, but...”

“But?”

“I wanna finish what we started the other night, make you cum just like I meant to.”

He looked you in the eye, tearing his gaze from your lips, the heat you saw in that deep red stare softening as he tried to calm himself down, trying not to make you feel pressured or afraid. You wondered how it could even be possible for you to be afraid of him or anything he might do to you, wanting what he'd offered and wanting to give him what he needed so badly, to the point that as soon as he'd made his proposal you couldn't think of anything else.

“Is there any reason you can't do both?”

“If you want both then, no. Not a single reason.”

“Well...I want both, please.”

“Fuck.”

Jackson gave you another kiss, deep and slow and seeming to still search for that hint of copper on your tongue, pulling away to let you go altogether, leaving you wanting as well as confused. He strode across the room, up to the small split level section of the apartment where a bed resided, more a mattress on the floor than anything, and he sat down upon it, legs spread apart and knees bent.

“Come over here, babygirl.”

You would've followed without the wave of his hand or the gentle command he'd uttered, feet leading you to stop before him, staring down as he stared up, tongue toying with one of his fangs in what felt like a method of teasing you. It worked spectacularly, the sight of those sharp points reminding you immediately of how they'd made you feel, his tongue making you wonder what it might be capable of doing, years of fantasizing making your pussy moisten in seconds.

“Take your panties off for me nice and slow, let me see you slide them down those gorgeous legs. Soon as they're off, come down here and straddle me. Want you on my lap, thighs spread open, okay? You good with that?”

You showed him it was okay, more than okay, hands gliding up beneath your knee-length skirt to catch your thumbs around the sides of your panties, drawing them down inch by inch. You did as he'd told you to, taking your sweet time pulling them down, bending forward further with every passing second until he could finally see the lacy material appearing from beneath your skirt. You let gravity take over once they were around your knees, the flimsy garment hitting the floor and your boot-clad feet soon stepped free of them as you moved forward, climbing onto his lap. The material of his pants felt smooth and cool against the bare skin of your thighs, knees pressing into the mattress on either side of his body, legs spread so wide when his were branched apart, nearly embarrassed by how wet you knew you'd gotten even though you'd done little more than kiss thus far.

He watched you, smile already so satisfied at having you there in his lap, lips quirking up even further as he gripped the top of your strapless dress to pull it down, resting beneath your breasts, and he traced his thumb over the bite he'd left behind, delighted by the sight of his mark on you.

“I'm gonna finger your pussy now, babygirl. I need you to try to relax for me if you're at all nervous and wrap your arms around my neck, cause I'm gonna mark these gorgeous tits up even further, absolutely cover them. You gotta be vocal for me while I'm touching you. If you don't like something, let me know. If you really like something, let me know that too. I need to make sure I'm only making you feel good, all right?”

Your arms slipped around his neck, position leading your chest closer to his face, and you felt his lips pulling into a smile at the way you bent your head down to peck the top of his head, his mouth hovering between your breasts. Unlike prior lovers, nothing about being there with him felt awkward or forced, and you were contented by how right it felt to be barely dressed in his lap, fingers fiddling with the collar of his jacket.

“Waited so damn long for this,” he whispered between each kiss he pressed between your breasts, breathing in deeply so savor the scent of you so aroused, blood pumping hotly for him. “Never, ever thought I get a chance to have you in my arms, wet and waiting for me to touch you, but I can smell it. Your pussy has got to be soaking. Wanna taste you so bad, drink up every little bit of sweet from your pretty cunt just as much as I wanna have your blood.”

“It's the same for me. It's a little embarrassing to admit, I'm not gonna lie, but the first orgasm I ever had was from thinking about you...”

“Yeah? Thought about me making you cum to get yourself off, babygirl?”

“So many times.”

His fingers swept up your thighs, one gliding along the inside while the other followed the outside curve of its twin, questing up to grip the soft flesh of your ass. He looked up at you, watching your face as his fingers dipped between your legs to ghost along the outer edges of your folds, tracing the way you were shaped, exploring slowly as his fingers became slick from how aroused you were. He found your clit like he'd touched you there a million times before, rubbing it with a few gentle strokes just to see how you might respond, and he looked immensely pleased by the sigh you let out, gentle pleasure burning through your core.

“I did too. Fucked my fist night after night, wishing I could be inside you, wondering how tight you'd be. Maybe I should find out now.”

You felt his fingers teasing your entrance, dipping in towards the source of your wetness without quite slipping inside like you wanted him to, sighing his name as your hips shuddered, showing him that you were ready for the press of him. You'd waited so long to feel this with him, so ready to have him inside you finally in any capacity that you could, greedy for the promise of bliss he'd teased you with back at his other apartment. Your fingers tightened against his jacket as he started to feed one finger into you, groaning as he felt you accepting the pressure, his mouth working a wet line of kisses across to one breast, lips surrounding one nipple with a gentle suction. The hand holding your ass gripped a little harder, kneading in time with the in and out of his single digit inside your cunt, walls trying to glove him tight, never wanting him to leave. You didn't think you'd ever felt so wet or desperate before, smiling through your pleasure as he circled his tongue around your nipple, mouth moving higher to leave a hickey just below the bite marks you'd been carrying since that first feeding.

“Your fingers feel so good, Jackson. I don't think everyone's ever made me feel this good this soon.”

“Gonna make you feel better than good, babygirl. Gonna make you feel like you're in heaven. God, I can't wait to fill you up with my cock. You're already this tight with just one finger...you're gonna stretch so good for me.”

He drew his drenched finger out, sliding it forward to strum your clit, gliding around and across that sensitive place until you were trembling above his thighs. The hand groping your ass moved down, diving between your legs to fill your cunt up all over again, testing your readiness with two fingers on the first plunge and you took him so well, savoring the way he was using both hands to pleasure you. His tongue moved over the bite marks crowning the swell of your breast, making you wonder if he'd bite you, and you wanted him to, hoped that he would. You wanted to ask him to, tell him that it was okay, but speaking wasn't so easy as breathing and he'd gotten you to start gasping in no time, struggling to even vocalize his name when you were feeling so good. Maybe he knew what you wanted regardless, able to read your desires like a book when he just knew you so well as a whole, answering the longing in your thoughts by sinking his teeth into your bite marks, giving you a brief sting followed by so much bliss. Rather than drink, really drink like you knew he needed to, he pulled his teeth out right away and sucked at the flow he'd unleashed, tongue swiping over them to ensure that not a drop was wasted.

The bite had only doubled what his fingers were already providing, pushing you from an intense pleasure to nearing the cusp of an orgasm already. You held the back of his head with one hand, cradling him to your chest to let him feel how much you loved letting him drink from you, relishing and accepting that side of him just as you had any other.

“So close, YN. Your pussy just got so much tighter when I sank my teeth in like you're about ready to cum. Feels so good drinking from you. Could taste you every night and never get tired. Always gonna want you, every single inch of you. Gonna live forever and love you even longer than that.”

He pulled his fingers out as he felt you nearing, but the continued stroke of his other hand centering on your clit kept your pleasure high, still pushing you along towards release. The slippery digits he'd eased away moved back, touching wetness to your bottom, and you gasped when you felt them sliding between your cheeks, rubbing your own slickness against an entrance no one had ever touched. It startled you, made you jerk against both of his hands, and you weren't sure if you wanted him to keep going or not, feeling a mix of excited curiosity and nervousness from the newness of it.

“Wonder if I'll have you here someday too. Has anyone ever fucked you here, babygirl? Every been filled up like that before?”

“N-no. Never.”

Jackson groaned, the knowledge that he could show you something no one else had gotten to seeming to excite him and you realized that you weren't ashamed to admit that you were maybe a little into it. You'd never given the idea much thought before that moment, but if just having him rub wet fingers against your ass without trying to press in had you tingling then you could only imagine what more it might make you feel.

“I won't do that tonight. We've got all the time in the world to try that,” he assured you, pulling his fingers back so that he could return to gripping your ass, giving one cheek a gentle pat and a soft squeeze. “If you want to.”

“I do. I think I really, really do.”

“Mmm, can't wait then. But, since we're putting that on the back burner for now, let's just focus on how many orgasms I can drag out of this soaked little cunt...”

He changed the position of the hand between your thighs, setting his thumb to your clit while the fingers previously toying with it slipped into you, filling the emptiness of your pussy to push your pleasure back up to intense levels, and nothing about his touch was tentative. He fucked his fingers into you deep and so fast, angling them forward within you, determined to hit your g-spot every time. Once he was certain he'd found it, when he had your back arching and your cries gaining volume, he exchanged his steady in and out for a curling caress, thumb rolling over your clit without even the slightest pause. He seemed determined and focused on making you cum and you knew it'd be the sort of orgasm that would've ruined you for your own touch or anybody else's, but his had you not already been lost to him, able to crave anyone more than you loved and craved him. The pleasure made you feel like the world around you was spiraling out of control, head spinning and nearly dizzy, hips staying as still as possible just to keep that perfect angle, faintly quivering as his hand and his sharp teeth dragging gently across your chest, not quite breaking the skin, built you up.

“Jackson!”

He'd stopped just when you'd be nearly there, a few more stokes away from cumming, and you let your head droop forward, body lowering to seat your weight fully upon his thighs when his hand moved out from between them. You panted against his shoulder, pelvis squirming about and trying to seek out some stimulation to finish yourself off, arousal smearing against the glossy sheen of his pants. You felt the bulge straining prominently against the zipper, grinding into it, and Jackson nearly growled at the sensation, hands holding your hips tight to keep them still.

“I'm gonna make you cum. I promise I'm not gonna leave you unsatisfied.”

You lifted your head to look into his eyes, unable to help smiling despite your frustration at the love you could recognize in them so clearly now, wondering how you'd ever missed it.

“Better not. That was one hell of a tease, Wang.”

“You liked it. Or you will when you see how much harder you're gonna cum. Delayed gratification, babygirl. It'll blow your mind.”

“How delayed are we talking, because I haven't had an orgasm in weeks, so...yeah...you've got me feeling really, really needy.”

“Seriously?”

“I haven't had the time or energy for self-indulgence,” you told him, shrugging your shoulders at the shock on his face. “Plus, I sleep on the couch and that's not exactly the most comfortable place to try getting off.”

“Stand up.”

“What?”

“On your feet. Up.”

It seemed like an odd request to you, but you knew he had to have something fairly specific in mind, lifting yourself up off of his lap until you were stood before him, legs just slightly trembling. He urged you to step back half a pace and as soon as you'd done so he shifted forward off the mattress, on his knees before you with his hands trailing up the length of your legs. When he reached high enough that your skirt brushed his wrists, he gripped the hem of your dress to start tugging down, your hands hurriedly moving to help him until the black outfit had pooled around your ankles. He started to push it aside, letting you step free of it, eyes trailing over your wholly exposed body with ruby-tinted appraisal, and you'd never had anyone make you feel so sexy with just one look. Jackson moved a hand around to the back of your knee, lifting your leg up, and he gripped your bottom with his other hand to keep you steady when you wobbled for a moment, feeling a little more secure when he drew your leg up over his shoulder. The position brought your core close to his face, his intentions immediately dawning on you, and you looked down to see the way he stroked his tongue across his lips, looking as hungry for your pussy as he was for your blood.

“May have a huge need for your blood now, but I've been dreaming about tasting you here for years.”

He kissed the top of your pubic mound, the action causing you to jerk, the single leg you were balancing on shaking, your fear that you might fall over abated only by the reassuring strength of Jackson's hold and the monumental need you felt for him to keep going. He leaned in further, tongue delving between your folds to gather up as much of your arousal as he could, giving you a noisy taste that had him groaning, head pulling back after that first sampling of your flavor. You looked down to watch him tilt his head back, eyes closed, and lips dropping open as he muttered your name, looking like he'd almost cum from how much he relished the slickness of you.

“Fuck, you taste incredible. Wouldn't even have to get inside you to feel satisfied. Could just sit here with my mouth on your pussy for the rest of the night.”

It was a delicious thought, imagining him dedicating the whole night to eating you out. You knew even with just that one brush of his tongue that he'd be amazing, make you feel marvelous, especially after the near orgasm he'd brought you to earlier. Just the anticipation of his mouth covering your core again had you leaking further slickness, but the desperation you were experiencing to just be utterly full, whether from his fingers or even better his cock, made you hope that there'd be even more experiences ahead of you that evening. With how long you'd fantasized and dreamed about having him, you wouldn't find complete satisfaction until he'd cum too, felt pleasure beyond just what drinking your blood provided him.

“You're sweet, YN,” he told you after another slow, searching lave that made you thighs tense and then shiver. “So sweet...”

Jackson tongued your clit slowly at first, every stroke almost teasing, providing a sort of pleasure that felt amazing, but with a promise to grow stronger. Being denied your earlier orgasm had left you still fairly sensitive, but not so much that you felt near to release straight away, allowing you the welcome feeling of it building up gradually. Every so often his tongue slipped lower, stroking along your gushing entrance to remind you how much he relished the unique flavor of you before returning to your clit, wet sounds filling your ears with every swirl and suck, Jackson groaning against your mound with his own growing need. He's still only had a very slight amount of your blood and none of your touches thus far, making you wonder how he had so much self-control when you felt like yours had splintered completely.

“I wanna make you feel good too,” you whimpered, leg nearly giving out when Jackson suddenly lashed your clit faster. “Jackson, you can bite me again...or put me down...let me touch you...”

“This does make me feel good.”

He tried to prove it to you with his enthusiasm, mouth covering as much of your cunt as he could, tongue driving inside you for a few swallow, feasting strokes and then he was working your clit all over again, but without the delicacy of before. The feeling nearly broke you, calling his name without being certain if you wanted to ask him to never stop or let you rest, the speed with which he was able to strum your clit seeming a little quicker than what you thought should have been possible. Apparently, becoming a vampire had given him plenty of benefits you hadn't heard anything about. That or he was simply exceptionally gifted where the talents of his tongue were concerned, your chest heaving as you tried to keep calm while he was doing everything he could to drive you absolutely wild.

“Trust me, babygirl, I'm loving every second of this. I'll give you what you want soon...my teeth and my cock...but you've gotta cum for me first.”

He took hold of your other leg, tugging it up to mirror its twin by resting it over his shoulder, and you felt a little scared by the sudden shift, Jackson's hands wandering up your back to keep you from falling like you half expected to. It amazed you how easily he was able to hold you up, keep you balanced. In the past, he'd lifted you dozens of times, but even with as fit as he'd always been his arms had eventually begun to shake with fatigue. With the added strength and stamina he'd gained with his transformation he seemed capable of holding you without any strain at all, keeping you safe yet utterly at the mercy of his mouth. You reached behind you to wrap your hands around his wrists, legs stretching out and then curling towards his back, jacket protecting his skin from the press of your heels. It made your neck ache to try to watch him for very long, keeping the sight of his eyes on you and his mouth feasting at your folds in your mind as you leaned your head back, squirming against his face.

Jackson brought you close again, so achingly close, and as before he stopped just short of letting you climax, mouth hovering just before your sex as you twitched and arched, begging him to keep going. He held you in place, letting you whine his name, whimper it due to how eager you were to finally cum, and you felt totally at his mercy. It was frustrating, but sexy as hell at the same time and you didn't think you'd ever trust anyone else to tease you so much, have such control over your pleasure. You wondered if you'd always had a thing for letting someone take charge over you or if it was merely because it was Jackson taking the reigns, showing you just how easily he could push you to the brink.

When your body had calmed just enough that the barest pressure on your clit wouldn't be able to immediately get you off, Jackson held you tight as he shifted back off of his knees, his back touching the mattress in a slight recline. He bent his legs, his knees close enough that you could reach down to grip on to them, and as soon as you were holding on he kissed your core, mouth opening to start eating you out all over again. Rather than start off slow, he went for broke, almost frenzied in the attention he paid to your aching clit and you hoped that the intensity meant he would finally let you cum this time, uncertain how much more teasing you could actually handle.

“Need you to cum,” he told you between licks and wet, noisy slurps between your shaky thighs. “Not gonna stop this time, so cum for me, babygirl, please. Wanna make you feel so fucking good. Give it to me...let me see it, YN. Please, just cum all over my tongue...”

The fact that he was begging you to let go, wanting your orgasm just as much as you did, had you feeling closer still, his words the hottest thing you'd ever heard. He wasn't silent after he'd entreated you for your release, groaning and sucking so loudly, as absolutely messy with his mouth as he was precise, tongue centering on the exact motion that had your moans growing higher. You squeezed your eyes shut, hands clutching his knees so tight you could feel your fingers starting to hurt from the pressure, unable to let up when you were almost there. Your thighs tightened, closing around his head for a moment as you felt your cunt start to pulse, so glad for the fact that he didn't need to breathe and that his hold on you was so secure, your arms giving out as your orgasm took hold, pleasure lancing through you so deep. It felt worth the wait, so completely worth it when it was even better than you'd dreamed he'd make you feel, the way he'd teasingly led you towards it doing just as he'd said it would by absolutely blowing your mind.

Even when he took his mouth away you swore you could still feel his tongue, core wavering against the emptiness you still felt inside, the throbbing of your clit powerful enough to make up for the lack of being filled like you needed to be.

“So good, YN. My good girl,” Jackson told you, kissing the inside of one quivering thigh, and the praise only made you feel even better, tapping into a need you hadn't known you'd had before, craving more gentle compliments and sweet names.

Jackson gripped your ass to lift and lower your hips, guiding you down until your core was settled over the still concealed length of his cock, helping you lean forward to slump heavily against his chest through the shakes and aftershocks that held on for as long as they could. The pleasure clung to you as surely as you clung to Jackson, making you feel like you'd been shaking like a leaf despite being anything, but cold. The heat of your skin seemed to seep into his, making the cooler temperature of his body less apparent with time, and the contrast of how comparatively warm you were seemed to even out after a while, leaving you feeling comfortable on his lap. Even when it felt like your orgasm had finally taken its leave, you felt the reminders of it in tiny little tremors holding fast, nearly delicate in the pit of your stomach and between your legs. After years of orgasms which tended to end fairly quickly, enduring for several seconds at the most, you felt floored to realize just how long they could last, wondering if Jackson could always make you cum that way or if it was specifically due to the edging that had allowed it to linger inside you for such a lengthy period of time. Maybe, for you, it was just the difference between casual attraction and love, every dream you'd had of him paling in comparison to how amazing the reality of being with him was.

“You're amazing...”

You pressed a kiss to his collar, wanting to show your appreciate through more than just your words, finding him smiling over your affection, happily licking his lips before he used his hand to clean the lingering glisten from his mouth and chin.

“Likewise, trust me. I could watch you for hours. You should see how gorgeous you look when you're cumming.”

His expression shifted, becoming briefly thoughtful, and you wondered what had suddenly crossed his mind, especially when a broad grin appeared, fangs on full display. He glanced down at you, eyes full of evident mischief, and he sat forward, moving to set you down on the mattress. The sudden absence of his touch had you immediately anxious for its return, feeling unbelievably starved for it when you'd wanted it for such a long time, but you watched him curiously as he took a few steps away from the bed. He gripped the edges of a standing mirror settled nearby, dragging it nearer to the foot of the bed where you sat, looking down at you smugly, his idea quick to dawn on you. He moved before the mirror slowly, steps slow and showing a definite swagger as he smirked your way, hands unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. The outfit he still had on made him look like sex on legs, the entire view of him beyond life-ruining in the best way, but you couldn't help the way your gaze soon zoned in on the movements of his fingers. You felt your breath catching as he opened his pants completely, drawing the thickness of his cock from their dark confines, and the size of him was perfect, long and thick without looking like he'd be too much. You could tell that he'd fill you up well and that it'd be an amazing stretch, eyes lifting back to his face to see that the pride in his eyes hadn't diminished in the least.

“I'm gonna sit back down, babygirl, and then you're gonna get back on my lap, but I want you facing the mirror. We're both gonna get to see it when you sink down on my cock tonight and we'll both see it when I make you cum again too.”

He extended a hand once he'd finished moving back towards you, helping you up on to your feet, and you loved the contrast of his gentle orders followed by the way he kissed the back of your hand so sweetly, grin softening. You shared a few soft kisses before he moved to sit back down on the bed, still dressed, but with his cock exposed and standing at attention, waiting to fill you up, and you committed the sight of him giving his length a few quick strokes to memory, knowing you'd want to remember it on nights when you'd have to be apart from him.

“Come here, YN.”

You moved to straddle his thighs, back facing towards him, trying not to look up at the mirror just yet. The idea of watching one another in the reflection before you, seeing everything completely, was certainly arousing, but not something you'd ever tried, having never seen your own face during sex before. There was a level of embarrassment to the wondering of how silly you might look and while it wasn't enough to turn you off to what he'd come up with, it did make you balk at looking ahead right away. You set a hand on one of his knees for balance, hand slipping back between your thighs to reach for his cock, letting out a gasp when his arms wrapped around you instead, drawing you back to rest against his chest. He braced his legs further apart, one arm leaving you to reach down, gripping his cock to tap the head against your cunt, the temporary pressure against your clit making you mewl at the ghost of pleasure it provided.

“Relax. Lean back against me. I've got you.”

His voice had been soft and soothing, reaching that familiar raspiness that had always had a very powerful effect on you, and you let your tension ease, his hold on you secure. You felt the tip of his length settling against your core, his hands shifting to grip the underside of one of your knees, lifting your leg up towards your chest before doing the same to the other, leaving you half folded before him. His hips shifted, rutting his cock up against your pussy, and you couldn't handle the teasing for long, reaching down to angle his dick back into place, the tip nudging just barely inside.

“Look at it, babygirl. Look when you take my cock for the first time.”

You lifted your gaze at his behest and the sight made you whimper with need, the visual of his cock poised to slip inside your swollen folds while he held you against him, deep red eyes staring past your shoulder to watch with you, made you feel all the more ready for that first plunge, rocking your hips to urge him on. Jackson lowered you, lifting his pelvis, and you watched the way his brow started to furrow as he began to sink inside, viewing every second of your pussy blooming open on the thickness of his erection, spreading wider with every slow inch he fed to you. It ached in the best way, leaving you feeling amazingly full, so wet and ready for him that you felt only pleasure, not a stitch of discomfort despite how long it'd been since your last lover. You took him all in, pussy gloving nearly every inch of his prick, and he went still to let you both relish the sight as well as the feeling, Jackson groaning and panting along to your soft, shaky breaths. The pleasure on your face and his only made the view more delightful, caused you to further relish the contrast of you impaled upon him, nude save for your ankle boots while he was still clothed yet buried as deep as he could go.

“Feel so fucking good. Look at how you take me, squeezing every inch inside, filled up like you were always meant to sit on this cock. Most beautiful sight I've ever set eyes on. Can't wait to watch you get off from this, fuck into you until you're full of cock and cum, an absolute mess on my dick.”

He moved you upon him, lifting and lowering your body, showing you the smooth, wet glide of him easing out and pressing back in, hard flesh immediately coated in so much creamy slick. He showed no inclination towards hurried movements, dragging you over him slowly, and you could see how even that made him feel as good as you were, pleasure so clear in his eyes. His lips brushed your shoulder every so often, kissing your warm skin, his groans as soft as the pace he'd settled on, and you always knew somehow that he'd be one to fuck you sweetly, take as much time as he could working his way towards something harder and faster. You'd always been the type to need pressure on your clit to fully enjoy the sensation of being filled up, but at that moment you felt fully satisfied without it, knowing that your existing pleasure would merely double with the added stimulation, the view before you proving to be perfect for ramping your arousal up higher than it had ever been.

Jackson had bid you to watch, but you couldn't help looking away for a moment, turning your head to get a closer look at his face, a hand lifting to curl your knuckles against his cheek.

“Kiss me?”

“Always.”

He kissed you softly, slowly, and with so much affection you felt it in your heart straight away, the happiness you carried making you smile, pleasure and joy a wonderful combination.

“Gonna kiss you like this every night if I can...be inside you until you can never forget the feel of me...remind you all the time how much I've always loved you...how much I'm always gonna love you...”

“Love you too. So much.”

Your hand moved back, clutching his hair as his kisses gained intensity, moving from gentle to wanting, lips feeding you the taste of your own orgasm and the faintest copper of the blood he'd sampled. You wanted to give him more, wanted to see him feed, gorge himself on the pleasure of being inside you while he took a proper drink. You wanted your taste to linger in his mouth so that he would think of you every moment when you were separated, remember how greedy your flavor made him, needing him to want more as much as you wanted to give it to him. Your life was short and fleeting, a wink in time compared to the eternity he would have as a vampire, but it belonged to him entirely, just as much as you knew every part of him belonged to you, the two of you tied together by a connection that would never truly fade.

“I'm always yours, Jackson. I always have been...I always will be...”

“Forever, babygirl. You and me.”

That forever was a promise, one you knew he meant and certainly one that would require further discussion, but there was time in the future to talk about how forever could happen, what you both wanted. The present couldn't be ignored, particularly not with so much pleasure to focus on, Jackson's hips quickening their pace and leading your eyes back to the mirror to watch him sink into you faster. Seeing every thrust seemed to heighten the way they felt, magnifying the rapture of it tenfold, and you could see the pleasure on your own face, wondering if Jackson was enjoying the sight as much as you were. You looked as undeniably fucked out as you felt, leaking wetness all over the quickened stroke of his cock, coating him and dripping on to the open front of his pants to add to the material's glossiness. You could see the forceful impact of him pounding up into you harder and harder, thighs jolting and breasts bouncing as his hands helped to work you down on him, his eyes squinting as the pleasure overcame him, drove him beyond wild. You could see his fangs as he parted his lips, grunting without shame as he pushed you both closer and closer to coming apart.

He lowered one of your legs, setting your foot to balance atop his thigh, showing not even the faintest sign that he minded the sharp press of your heel and he wasted no time settling his fingers against your clit. Seeing him rub you there, doing all that he could to get you off, make you feel so damn good, had you whining at how strong the building elation was, not sure how much longer you could hold out before you fell apart for him, let him feel the tightness of your orgasm on his cock.

“Gotta cum for me again. Please, fuck, I need it so bad, babygirl. Wanna feel it while I'm inside you. Need to feel you so tight and warm. Please, baby.”

The contrast of his words, from commanding to begging and pleading, so desperate for it, was stark, but so sexy. You wanted to give him exactly what he asked for, but you needed to fulfill other cravings, feeling like you were dying for more of his praise just like you longed to see him wholly sated, fighting to keep your eyes on the mirror as you tilted your head slightly to the side in what you hoped was a clear welcome. You watched his gaze lower, zeroing in on the smooth expanse of your neck, on the throb of your pulse beckoning him to drink, clamping down on him so deep inside you just to hear him growl at how good it felt.

“Drink. Let me feed you, Jackson. I need it.”

It was enough, those words bringing his fangs deep into your skin, lips closing as he drank from you, swallowing a mouthful of warm blood. He took a second gulp, a third, and the pleasure of it was dizzying, your cries going soft and broken as he fed. He took more then he had yet, seeming so drunk on the feel and flavor of you, yanking his lips away to pant with his lips and teeth coated in crimson, the color matching his dazed eyes as he fucked you harder still, rubbed your clit until it ached with hypersensitivity.

“So fucking sweet and so good. My girl, my perfect girl...taking my teeth and my cock and loving every second...gonna fill you up soon...can't last...”

He worked his tongue across the bite marks, trying to catch every bloody trail he'd drawn out with his fangs, eyes closing for a while from his own enjoyment. He cleaned you as well as he could, greedily slurping up what you'd given him, gritting his teeth as he locked eyes with yours in the mirror, both of you near to breaking. You lost control before him, struggling so hard to keep your eyes open as you came, blissed-out tears spilling down your cheeks as you orgasm ripped through you as sharply as his teeth had embedded into your flesh, squeezing him so tight he couldn't resist any longer. You saw it as his cock throbbed with the first spill of his seed, cooler inside you than what you would've expected had he still been human, but not at all uncomfortable or unwelcome, the sensation of him pumping his cum inside making you already feel greedy for the next time. If there was any way you could spend the rest of your nights, it would be filled up with him, having him leaking from your core just for the reminder that you had him, that you had each other.

Jackson was unabashedly loud with every burst, his groans nearly overshadowing the softness of your satiated whimpers, eyes glued to the way your bodies tensed and twitched together, hips rocking and shuddering in lingering waves of relief and release until you were both equally spent. He lowered your knee from your chest, letting both of your thighs drape over his, limbs growing limp as you reclined against him in pleasured exhaustion, eyes finally closing while Jackson alternated between gentle kisses to your neck and soft kitten licks to clean up the rest of the blood he found there. He laid back when he'd cleared away all that he could, gently sucking the wounds he'd given until he was positive that the flow had eased, staying inside you as he turned you to lay on your sides, spooning you almost protectively. It was a familiar position, a way he'd held you so many times before, but it felt so much better without unspoken barriers, everything out in the open while he was slowly growing soft inside the slowly fading pulse of your core.

You didn't want to move, genuinely didn't feel like you'd be able to move for quite some time, two intense orgasms and the blood you'd given him leaving you feeling exhausted in the best possible way. You could feel a ridiculously giddy smile on your face and felt no desire whatsoever to try concealing it, not when Jackson's lips could be felt grinning against the back of your shoulder, his cool form curling around your own.

“Doing all right? Tired?”

“Mm-hm. Don't wanna move. Just wanna sleep.”

“I know, but you can't sleep just yet. Gotta get you to the bathroom to get cleaned up.”

“Later. Too cozy and tired for movement.”

Jackson laughed, shifting to nuzzle his nose into the back of your neck just so he could take in your scent, the mix of your perfume, blood, and sex that lingered all over you, marking you as his just as much as his bites had.

“I'll carry you. To the bathroom and then to the car and then right into my apartment. Probably not the best thing to actually sleep here. Soundproofing can only block out so much of the noise from the club and the mattress I have at home is so much softer.”

“Don't care. As long as you're cuddling me, I can sleep wherever. Oh!”

Talking of sleep and cozy beds brought your tired mind into a slightly more coherent state, reminding you of home and moreover who was there waiting for you, unable to really make yourself try to move when your limbs felt devoid of energy or strength.

“I have to call mom! Make sure she's okay and let her know that I won't be home tonight!”

“Oh shit, yeah. Don't want her to start worrying. Just sit tight and I'll get you your phone.”

He let you go, though not without first kissing you several times over as soon as he'd eased his softening length from your pussy, shifting onto your back to watch him race across the room to where your purse had been left behind, tucking himself into his pants before he started searching. You could tell from his expression that he felt fairly uncomfortable, betting that his tight-fitting trousers had to feel awful when his cock was sex-slick within their confines, stretching a hand out for your cellphone once he'd retrieved it. He flopped down beside you as you scrolled through your contacts to find your mom's number, his fingers splaying across one of your thighs as you placed the call. Your mother sounded drowsy once she answered, having likely fallen asleep some time ago, and you apologized for waking her, letting her know that you'd be home in the morning and to call her the second she needed you. Though half-asleep, you could hear a hint of delight in her voice, seeming pleased that you weren't going to be heading home, and you let her know that you loved her just before the call ended, fighting a grin as you held the phone to your chest.

“So...she sounded pretty glad that I'm staying out all night.”

“Happy that you're getting a chance to have a little fun for a change?”

“Yeah. I kinda think she might have a feeling that a guy is why I'm staying out. Moms just have a weird Spidey sense about that kind of thing.”

You sighed, wondering just what she'd have to say when you told her you had, in fact, stayed out due to a guy. There'd be joy, naturally, as she'd been waiting forever to see you find happiness with someone, but to her it would also be a sign that you'd moved on from your first and only love, unknowing of how far that was from the truth. Seeing the look on your face, expression enough to help him glean your thoughts, Jackson tugged you right back into the welcome cradle of his arms, fingers petting your hair.

“You want to tell her the truth as much as I do.”

“Yeah. I still haven't really sorted out how she feels about vampires yet, but...I don't wanna keep this from her for too long, you know? She wanted us to get together so bad. She's always known how much I love you and not telling her is gonna be so hard.”

“Then we'll tell her. As soon as you want to. We can just deal with the outcome as it happens, whether it's good or bad.”

“Are you sure?”

“I'm sure. Besides, my mom already knows that you're back in my life and she's so damn excited about it that she'll probably start crying the second I tell her we've gotten together. In fact...”

Jackson sat up to pull off his jacket, slipping his hands into every pocket it possessed until he'd found his cellphone, smiling at you with nearly childlike excitement as he wiggled the mobile device before your eyes.

“...wanna tell her now?”

“Ooooh, yes!”

Pulling you up against his chest, Jackson dialed the number he knew by heart and set the call to speaker, both of you waiting anxiously as you heard the familiar ringing sound.

Minutes later, Jackson showed you how on the nose his assumption had been, his mom crying happily at the news that you two had finally 'stopped being oblivious' and gotten together, her elation making you hope all the more that your own mother would react the same way.

\- -

It was now never.

You cast a glance out the living room window, taking in the sky which had darkened with the arrival of the night, the sight having quickly become so welcoming to you now that it had taken on a special meaning. Sundown meant safety, moon and stars, brightened city lights, promising a less hazardous environment for your boyfriend to traverse the city streets without harm or sickness. You wondered how far away he may have been in that moment now that it had become safe enough for him to head outside the protective confines of his home, imagining him easing through the city traffic in that fancy car of his, mind likely filled with thoughts of you just as yours was full to the brim with him.

“Just about done, sweetheart.”

Turning from the window, you smiled at the sight of your mother curled up comfortably in her favorite armchair, fingers working diligently to mend a small tear in one of your shirts, stitching it together with her usual precision. It was a simple thing that always made her feel relaxed, made her happy to be helpful, and you always appreciated her for it, several garments having been saved from the trash thanks to her knack for sewing. She let out a soft hum, snipping the thread before she observed her handiwork, nodding proudly at a job well done before she started putting her sewing supplies back into her kit.

“That ought to do it.”

Walking over, you picked the shirt up from her lap, bending down to press a kiss to the top of her head through the pale pink beanie she'd chosen to wear that day, keeping her head warm from the chilly turn the temperature outside had taken. It matched the ridiculously fuzzy slippers covering her feet, making her look snug as could be, but you couldn't help wanting to ensure that she was as warm as possible, grabbing a small throw blanket from the couch to drape it over her shoulders. You took the sewing kit from her once everything had been packed away, bidding her to stay put as you moved to tuck it safely back into the hall closet where it was typically kept, heading back over to her to take a seat on the edge of the sturdy coffee table, shirt set beside.

“Mom, there's something I want to talk to you about.”

Sensing that you had something important to share, she shifted a bit in her chair and reached out for one of your legs, giving your knee a little pat before she sat back, attention fully on you.

“Then tell away, YN. I'm all ears.”

“I'm seeing someone.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Not casually. It's definitely not casually. It's actually safe to say that he's my boyfriend.”

Her face lit up like the buildings past your window, bright and happy as she smiled at the news. After years of gently suggesting that you should try to move on, hopeful for the prospect of you finding love, she seemed positively tickled. She waved her hands at you, wanting you closer, and you slipped off the coffee table to kneel on the floor before her chair, arms moving around her waist. She held you back, tight and warm, kissing the top of your head.

“Sweetheart, that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for you! When did you meet him? How long have you been dating and why on earth haven't you said anything sooner? Was he the one who kept you out all night last night?”

You pulled back from the embrace to see the slyness that came across her expression, look far too knowing as to what you'd likely gotten up to, and you snorted out a laugh at it, trying not to let yourself feel embarrassed about your mom being all too privy to your newly revived sex life.

“We just started dating officially last night, but we've been crazy about each other for a long time actually. He makes me really, really happy.”

“Well, great! When do I get to meet this mystery man?”

“That's...kind of the thing.”

The hard part, or at least one of them, was just before you and you took in a deep breath for a bit of extra courage, chewing your bottom lip as you wondered how to go about telling her the truth. She reached out to take a gentle hold of your chin, shaking her head at what you were doing with your teeth until you set your lip free, her gaze growing soft.

“Honey, whatever you're worried about, you can just tell me. I'm sure whatever it is won't bother me at all.”

“He's a vampire.”

She raised her eyebrows, certainly looking surprised, but the expression lasted for all of a few seconds before she scoffed, waving her hand a time or two before she let it flop back down onto her lap.

“Is that all?”

“You're...not bothered? Or freaked out?”

“I don't see why I would be. There are just as many humans who have committed murder as there are vampires and just the other day on the news they were talking about how low the rate for vampire-related deaths has been for the past decade. And that friend of yours, BamBam, was it? Isn't he a vampire?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I've only met him just once, but he was about the sweetest thing. Oh! Is he who you're dating?”

“No! Not BamBam!”

“Was it a friend of his? Someone he introduced you to?”

“No, actually. It's someone I met on my own. Wow, you're really cool with it?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” she said with a smile and a soft laugh, seeming nearly incredulous over your apparent worry. “I'm cool with it. So, when do I get to meet him?”

“He's actually on his way over right now.”

“When I'm in my fuzzy slippers and my sweats?”

You moved up onto your feet to get out of your mom's way, the woman letting the blanket you'd wrapped around her slump across the seat of her chair as she made an immediate beeline for your room, the door shutting behind her loudly. It was hard not to laugh at her panic and you wanted to let her know that what she was wearing wouldn't matter, that she looked perfectly cute in her comfortable pajamas, but you knew that she wouldn't hear a word of it. The sound of dresser drawers opening and closing resounded through the closed door, her desire to make a good impression something you knew couldn't be dissuaded, so you decided to leave her be. With her completely calm reaction to learning that you were in a relationship with a vampire noted, however, you finally felt able to remove the scarf you'd been wearing around your neck throughout the whole of the day, tossing it over the back of the armchair. You touched your fingers to the closed bite marks you felt dotting your neck, smiling at the memory that accompanied receiving them, touch dropping away when a knock came at the apartment door.

Perking up instantly, you rushed over to unlock it, heart quickening in excitement when you cracked the door open to see Jackson's smiling face.

“Hey, hon.”

“Hi, gorgeous. Missed you.”

You stepped back to let him in, wrapping your arms around his neck to give him a kiss as soon as he was past the threshold, hearing him nudge the door shut with the heel of his foot. He kissed you back with his own eager sweetness, arms holding you as well as they could when he had his hands full, and you pulled back to find out what he was gripping. He had a bouquet of flowers in each hand, stretching one out to you the second you'd let him go, the arrangement of blooms filled with all of your favorites. The other was comprised of every flower your mother had always been particularly fond of, his thoughtful gesture making you want to kiss him all over again.

“Is she here?”

“Yeah, and I told her. Well, in part. She knows about you being a vampire. I just haven't told her that you're-”

“Jackson?”

You turned to find your mother standing in the bedroom doorway, outfit changed and expression making her look like she'd just seen a ghost. She seemed unable to really believe what she was looking at, standing still as she leaned against the doorjamb, one hand pressed against her chest. For a moment, you were afraid, unable to really determine if she was upset or maybe scared, hoping that the shock of seeing Jackson more or less alive wouldn't be too much for her. Internally fretting that maybe it was too soon or that you should've tried to tell her everything first rather than expecting seeing to be believing, you glanced at Jackson to try gauging his reaction and how he was feeling. He gripped the bouquet he'd brought for her a bit tighter, holding it up before him as he dared to take one step towards her, smiling nervously.

“Hi. Uhm...long time, no see.”

As if hearing him speak, hearing his voice after so long was enough to convince her of what she was well and truly seeing, your mother rushed away from the bedroom, shooing the flowers away just so she could wrap her arms around Jackson, hugging him hard. You heard her let out a soft sob, the sound muffled into Jackson's shoulder, and it brought tears to your own eyes, fighting to keep your emotions in check as he held her back.

“Jackson! Oh, honey, I missed you!”

“I missed you too. I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long.”

“We thought you were dead!” she scolded him, pulling back from the hug just far enough to give his shoulder a smack before she was right back to holding him, the action making you snicker through your own building sniffles.

“I know. I promise I'm gonna explain everything.”

“Wait!”

Your mother leaned back from the embrace yet again, looking from Jackson to you, expression wide-eyed and watery from her tears.

“Is he the vampire you're dating?”

“Yeah. He is.”

It felt so good to tell her that, let her know that after so many years the two of you had finally found your way to each other how you'd always wanted to. Your mother cried harder still at that, but you knew that it wasn't due to sadness, able to see the relief that made her smile even as she continued weeping. She held on to Jackson with one arm, stretching out the other to urge you closer, and you let her pull you into the embrace without any hesitation or protests. It seemed best to let her get all her tears out, give her time to let the swell of her emotions calm down naturally, so you held on to her just as Jackson did. You glanced over to find him smiling at you, a look you returned readily, and it made you happier still to see him mouth that he loved you.

You'd just managed to mouth it back before your mom finally pulled away, nose stuffy and eyes red-rimmed as she tried to wipe away the tears. She laughed out a soft apology, smiling as Jackson handed her the flowers he'd picked up for her, the bouquet hugged to her chest as she glanced back and forth between the two of you. He slipped an arm around your waist, leading you against him, and it felt so right, so easy to just rest your head against his shoulder. You didn't think your mother had ever looked happier then she did at that moment as she watched you rest so easily in his embrace.

“So...”

Your mom wiped at her eyes one final time and then she fixed you with a look that was as excited as it was serious.

“...does this mean I'm gonna get to plan a wedding one of these days?”


	2. Feed Drabble # 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt on Tumblr: JACKSON!FEED GIVING Y/N A CHRISTMAS GIFT AND HER GIVING ;) ONE BACK

It was a little amusing to think of a vampire as cute, but Jackson Wang was the epitome of the word most days, even with the fangs and thirst for blood. Whenever he was excited, smiling brighter than the lights blinking all across the Christmas tree, he became extra adorable, his happiness utterly infectious. It had been the same when he’d still been human, the warmth of him not lost to the coldness of his skin, eyes as bright while crimson as they had been when they’d once been brown. 

You hadn’t expected anything to be especially different in truth, because Jackson had always been as energetic as an eager child come present time whenever the holiday season rolled around. He’d been a part of your Christmas celebrations ever since he’d befriended you and you’d never forgotten how much his enthusiasm had chased away the sadness of experiencing your first Christmas since your father left. Jackson had made every holiday since you’d met him something special, memorable, and his loss had been like a void in your life as a whole, but especially during what many considered to be the most wonderful time of the year. 

Every Christmas since Jackson’s death had been filled with tears and loneliness, little desire for decorating or donning ugly sweaters. The only things you’d ever wished for in the years following his passing had been for his return, a chance to see him again even if only for a moment, every secret plea you’d whispered to yourself during another quiet Christmas Eve feeling hopeless, magnifying your heartache. You never could have expected that wish to come true one day, that Jackson would return to you again, but as you watched him rush from one side of the Christmas tree to the other, grin wide as could be, you knew it truly had. 

“I swear, it’s down here somewhere and I’m gonna find it.”

“I still wish you hadn’t gotten me anything. It’s like I said, having you and having mom taken care of is all I really want.”

“I know, but I like being able to spoil my girl for Christmas. Oh! Here it is!”

Finally spotting his objective nestle among the pile of presents beneath the positively massive Christmas tree he’d purchased, Jackson picked it up with a little cheer and made his way towards you, strutting happily along the way. His smile looked sweet as could be and his walk was adorable in all its exaggerated silliness, but he still looked absolutely sinful at the same time. The tacky sweaters that had been a common holiday theme were nowhere to be found that night, Jackson sporting a pair of dark slacks and a red silk button-down that he’d left just open enough to show off a hint of his chest, hair styled in that forehead exposing part that made him look like his overall plan for the night might be to inevitably seduce you.

You wouldn’t complain at all if it was.

“Open it! Open it!” Jackson cheered as soon as he settled the tiny gold box in your hands, keeping the volume of his voice low, obviously being mindful of your mother, who’d gone to sleep in his guest room little more than an hour ago.

Giggling at his hyperness, you leaned over to give his cheek a soft peck, gently lifting the lid of the present box only to nearly lose your breath at what you found inside. The earrings glittered even with the light in the room being dim, a glow cast about by the Christmas lights and the fireplace. 

“I remember the last Christmas we spent together before I was turned. You had that little pair of green earrings that your dad bought you when you were young and you wore them every year. I never forgot how heartbroken you were when you lost them and weren’t able to wear them that Christmas. I always wanted to buy you a new pair, but then with everything that happened, I never had the chance before now. I had these made for you right after Mortal Match brought us back together. Are they all right?”

You felt your emotions welling up as surely as the tears in your eyes, brushing them away with a soft laugh as your fingertips traced over the star-shaped studs with an incredible fondness. They weren’t the same pair as the ones you had lost, the gems likely genuine emerald rather than the fake plastic of your original pair, but the sentiment behind them, the thought he’d put into the gift, made them better than the original. You’d clung to that token of love from your father so hard, trying to keep them as a sign that the man had loved you in spite of his leaving, and losing them had felt like losing the last hint of affection you’d had from someone who had willing walked out of your life. It had broken your heart, but your heart had in time mended of that pain, especially when Jackson’s loss had hurt so much more. 

The new earrings came from a place of love you knew would never falter, never leave, given by someone who knew you better than anyone and loved you more deeply than you ever thought someone could. They spoke of his unfailing care for your feelings, acting as a reminder of new beginnings and better things in a life that had been filled with so much sadness. They were a new holiday tradition, one you’d cherish as much as you cherished the man who had given them to you, and you wiped your eyes a few times more before you turned to kiss him over and over, giggling between each peck.

“They’re wonderful and so are you. Jackson, this is the sweetest and most thoughtful thing. I love them. I love you.”

“I love you too, YN.”

Jackson took the earrings from the box while you started removing the simple silver hoops you’d been wearing, tilting your head from one side to the other to let him put the little stars into place, and you tried not to shiver at the feeling of his thumbs stroking across the delicate studs where they’d come to rest against your earlobes. 

“My gift is never gonna top this. I feel kinda bad.”

“Nah. I know whatever you got me is something I’m gonna love. If it comes from you, it’s gonna make me happy.”

“Sweetest man alive…or…dead…undead?”

Jackson shrugged and so did you, another swift kiss exchanged before you got off the couch to hunt for his gift, spying the blue and silver package in a matter of moments. You felt your cheeks heating as you made your way back to him, certain Jackson had noticed with the way his brow quirked curiously, the vampire inhaling deeply like he could smell you even better whenever you blushed.

“It’s not as sentimental as what you gave me, but…I think it’ll make you happy.”

“If it’s got you smelling this sweet then I don’t doubt that a bit.”

You swore the sanguine hue of his eyes deepened, nearly seeming to glow for a moment as he tore through the paper in a hurry, pulling away the tape keeping the box shut before he opened the lid to reveal the contents contained within. His eyes widened at the sight before him, lips parting in quiet surprise as he assessed what lay before him, and you reached out with trembling fingers to glide across the velvet lining, plucking one of the three bulbous silver toys from its encasement. It was the smallest of the trio, the heart-shaped gem adorning the top glittering faintly, though not with the brightness of the earrings you now wore, and even just feeling it in your grasp made your core feel hot. You weren’t sure if it was the sight of you holding up part of his gift or the scent of your growing arousal that made him groan, but you enjoyed the sound regardless.

“I know we haven’t talked about…you know…that…since the first time we had sex, but…I thought maybe you might still be interested and that it’d be good to maybe use these to start with…maybe? I don’t really know much about this kind of thing, so I just kinda guessed.”

The plug was out of your hands in a flash, box of goodies set aside on the nearby coffee table so Jackson could push you back across the couch, body hovering above yours as he kissed you breathless. You moaned at the intensity of it, gasping out his name as you felt the solid length of his cock against your inner thigh, eyes closing as his mouth sought the side of your neck, sharp fangs gently grazing your pulse point.

“Fuck, babygirl, do you have any idea how goddamn hot it is knowing you’ve been thinking about that all this time? I know I have. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, wondering if someday you’d let me…if I’d really get to be the first to fuck that beautiful ass.”

One of his hands slipped beneath you, gripping the curve of your bottom firmly, leading you up closer to the press of his body, and he flashed you a smile as loving as it was lustful.

“I love my present and, if you’re willing, babygirl, I’d love to put it to good use right now.”

“Well…since it is the season of giving and all…”

You let out a soft squeal as Jackson lifted you up, holding you off the ground and against his body with one arm while the other reached down to scoop up his naughty little present box, the both of you excited as could be as Jackson headed straight for his bedroom.


	3. Feed!Jackson NSFW A-Z

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did this just for the heck of it while thinking on Feed!Jackson's interests.

** _a = aftercare (what they’re like after sex):_ **

It’s fairly often that Jackson feeds from YN when they’ve had sex, so he’s always extra cautious by default once they’ve finished, even if he hasn’t had any of her blood. He asks her multiple times if she’s okay, if she’s hurting, if she enjoyed herself, and what she needs, peppering her all over with soft little kisses while letting her know how amazing she was. He makes sure to clean her up himself and always carries her into the bathroom so she can do her business rather than let her walk herself, heading right back in to carry her back to bed once she’s hollered that she finished. He turns into the softest, most affectionate guy ever after sex and given that he’s generally soft and affectionate on the regular, that’s saying something.

** _b = body part (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s):_ **

Modest as he can be, even when it’s a very exaggerated modesty, Jackson will never fail to admit that he knows his thighs are amazing. He’s always been in excellent shape, but his thighs are thick and super firm, so despite having a preference for looser fitting pants much of the time he’ll wear tighter jeans and slacks just to accentuate how great his legs look.

As far as on YN or previous partners, Jackson is full stop an ass and hips kinda dude. If he can have a hand settled on his lover’s ass, maybe slipped into the back pocket of their pants, or sling his arms around their waist then he’s a happy guy. 

** _c = cum (anything to do with cum basically):_ **

Swallowing his cum is a surefire way to make him absolutely lose it and want another round. He’s greedy as fuck for tasting YN’s pussy as much as her blood, so any enthusiasm shown for letting him finish in her mouth, seeing it on her tongue before she swallows it, makes him extra horny. It’s one of the hottest things in the world to him.

** _d = dirty secret (pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs):_ **

It’s not completely a secret since he’s alluded to it to YN on a number of occasions, but Jackson would be 100% down to eat her out while she’s on her period. He knows she’s grossed out by the idea and not interested in it and he never presses because he respects her comfort and boundaries too much, but if she ever said she was open to trying it, he’d be ready to eat her out with all the excitement of a kid in a candy store.

** _e = experience (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?):_ **

Jackson, prior to turning, had at least three girlfriends and they all ended up being physical to some degree. After turning, he had a number of one night stands with both fellow vampires and humans, so he’s had a decent amount of partners and feels confident in his ability to please whoever he’s with. Part of the fun of sex to him is learning what his lover likes and with YN, he’s beyond excited to discover everything she likes or may not have been aware she likes before starting a romantic relationship with him.

** _f = favorite position (goes without saying):_ **

Reverse cowgirl is one he loves due to the easy access it grants for his hands to play with YN’s clit or her breasts and how good he knows it feels for her. He also enjoys the spooning position for softer, slower sex because it feels so close, sweet, and intimate and Jackson is an incredibly sentimental guy.

** _g = goofy (are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc):_ **

He can be a little bit silly here and there, especially before and after, but only occasionally during. Making YN smile is one of his favorite things in the world and he loves the way she looks when her expression is a mix of an amused smile and breathless pleasure. When it’s time to get serious, really get into beast mode to make his girl cum as many times as possible, then he’s gonna be focused af, but there’s always a place for a joke or a bit of tickling here or there.

** _h = hair (how well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.):_ **

Jackson keeps himself looking nice and tidy as far as hair goes, but he definitely prefers to have some rather than rock the bare look, so he’s not the type to be super smooth down south or around the underarms and whatnot. Also, he tries to be clean-shaven as often as possible, but generally, he doesn’t mind having some five o’clock shadow. He knows he looks hot af when he’s a little scruffy.

** _i = intimacy (how are they during the moment, romantic aspect…):_ **

He’s a gigantic ball of love. He’s been the sort to just go for a quick, intense fuck now and again, but intimacy is a huge thing for him and it matters a lot more with YN, because she’s the love of his life. He always, **always** makes sure she can feel how much he cherishes her, never leaving her wanting for words of love and affection. Even when sex is intense, harder, wilder, his fingers are gonna thread through hers and he’s going to make eye contact when he tells her how much he loves her.

** _j = jack off (masturbation headcanon):_ **

It’s not super often that he jerks off even though his sex drive is fairly potent. It works for him when he needs to alleviate a little stress, but he’d mostly rather just hold off until he can get laid, especially once he and YN start dating. As far as he’s concerned, why go back to his hand when he’s with the girl of his dreams? If he and YN are having phone sex, though, and he can actually hear her voice, tell her what he’s doing, maybe even tease her with a picture or video, then he becomes a lot more interested in stroking his cock until he’s cumming all over his hand.

** _k= kink (one or more of their kinks):_ **

Boy has a big ol’ praise kink and it goes both ways. He wants to shower YN with compliments, let her know how beautiful she is, how good she’s doing, how fucking perfect her cunt feels. It satisfies him to tell her what a wonder she is to him, but he’s also a man who thrives on encouragement and compliments, so it gets him going whenever she returns the favor, singing his praises when he’s got his hands on her body.

The above also feeds into his thing for dirty talk, though his preference for it is more descriptive and again, full of praise, rather than rough, overly teasing, or degrading.

Edging is another thing that almost always pops up with Jackson. He always gives YN what she wants, makes her feel so good and cum as many times as she can handle, but he prefers it best when he can take his time getting her there, denying her a few times to ensure that when she does cum it’ll be more powerful. If he can get her whole body shuddering and writhing beyond control, make her cum so hard she’s nearly incoherent with bliss, drenching his sheets, then he’s gonna be a damn happy guy.

While he knows it can be an acquired taste and he doesn’t require it to be happy, Jackson does have a thing for anal sex, specifically when he’s the one filling his partner up. He can’t even explain why, but it’s just sexy to him to think of having his lover in a way that they may not have experienced before and showing them how good it can be. The fact that YN’s never had any experience with that sort of thing prior to him just makes him find it hotter because he loves the idea of being able to teach her about different ways her body can experience pleasure.

Marking, of course. Dude’s a vampire, so he does get off on seeing his own fang marks left behind on YN’s skin.

He’s also very much a soft dom, more the type to issue gentle commands and directions, punish through edging or overstimulation than anything. He may lean towards being in charge, but it’s not constant and even when he’s in control, he can come off as needy and pleading when he’s getting desperate to see YN cum for him.

** _l = location (favorite places to do it):_ **

Mostly, he’s a little traditional and likes to have sex in the comfort of a bed, a place where he can easily get his lover cleaned up and then settled for some nice, post-sex snuggling. It’s a drastic difference from that, but he does also kinda like car sex. To him, what’s the point of having a nice fancy car if he’s not gonna eventually park it somewhere a little private and enjoy the thrill of having YN ride him while he’s got the driver’s seat pushed back?

** _m = motivation (what turns them on, gets them going):_ **

If YN wears something that accentuates her ass, like a tight pair of pants, or something that exposes her legs, he’s a goner. His eyes are gonna zone in on the booty or all that visible skin and he’s gonna want nothing more than to eat her out as soon as possible. 

Chokers drive him wild too. If it leads his gaze to her neck, gets him to thinking about the pounding of her pulse, the taste of her blood, then Jackson will want to tug that sucker off and leave a band of marks across her skin to replace it.

** _n = NO (something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs):_ **

Intense impact play is a no go. A light bit of playful spanking here and there is fine, but the idea of hurting his lover even a little, even when they want it, makes him uncomfortable. He can be a little wild, but he’s not the type to want to cause pain when he prefers giving pleasure. His lack of interest in that kind of thing also feeds into his personal discomfort with degradation. Jackson is all about praise and loving words, so while he’ll never judge anyone if they enjoy name-calling, it’s just not something he likes whether it involves saying the names or being called them himself.

He has zero issues with blood, obviously, but bathroom stuff is a no go. 

Jackson isn’t the type to share, especially not with YN, so he is 100% not into threesomes. He might be comfortable in a situation where he and YN can watch other people fuck or they can have sex with an audience, but he’ll never let someone else touch his girl and he doesn’t want anyone touching him but her. 

He is also not really into daddy kinks personally. He knows he’s essentially a sugar daddy, but he doesn’t view his Mortal Match arrangement to be that way and despite having a preference for calling her ‘babygirl’, he’s just not really interested in being called ‘daddy’.

** _o = oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc):_ **

“Sit on my face, please? Babygirl, do you wanna sit on my face? Hey, since we’re not busy, how about I go down on you?” Jackson loves blow jobs, especially when he and YN are giving each other oral at the same time, but Jackson treats eating YN’s pussy damn near like a hobby cause he loves it so much. He could spend ages with his face between her thighs without ever really feeling like he’s gotta take a break.

** _p = pace (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.):_ **

There’s always a time for fast, rough, and hard, but Jackson really loves soft and slow sex the best. A quick fuck, the kind that has the bed frame slamming against the wall, is a blast, but he’s a romantic guy and if he had to choose between fucking and making love, he’s gonna pick making love more often than not.

** _q = quickie (their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.):_ **

Quickies are a whole lot of fun and Jackson definitely enjoys them. Sometimes need can just feel so intense and if YN is in the mood then he’ll gladly heft her up against the nearest wall, mouth fused to her neck as he sinks his cock in and brings them over the edge lightning fast. Does he prefer lengthier sessions? Sure. But, yeah, a quick romp is always a blast.

** _r = risk (are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.):_ **

Jackson doesn’t mind trying new things at all. The way he sees it, he’s immortal and he’s gonna be around for a long ass time, so why not experiment here and there to see what works and what doesn’t? As long as the things he’s absolutely 100% against are avoided then he’s down to at least try something once and as far as being risky goes, he doesn’t mind it at all. Dude likes car sex and if he thought he could get away with it without being seen then he’d 100% grind or fingerfuck YN to an orgasm on the dance floor of his night club.

** _s = stamina (how many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…):_ **

Even when he was still human Jackson had stamina and then some, so becoming a vampire only means he can last for a long damn time and as many rounds as YN is up for. He could edge her for hours in one go if she was willing to try without ever getting tired. On occasion, when he’s especially hot for her, he might be a bit more prone to needing to cum quick, but on average the dude can hold out for a long ass time.

** _t = toy (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?):_ **

Toys are a lot of fun. Aside from the plugs YN gifted him for Christmas, Jackson definitely has a small drawer of various vibrators he’s picked up to eventually use on YN whenever she’s interested and comfortable. He prefers making her feel good on his own, but sometimes it’s fun to just use a little toy to tease the fuck out of her. If she wanted to turn the tables and use something on him, though, he wouldn’t mind at all. Turnabout is fair play, after all, and Jackson doesn’t mind a little exploration. 

** _u = unfair (how much they like to tease):_ **

In the long run, Jackson always gives YN what she wants and needs, but he likes taking his time doing that, working her up until she’s desperate to cum and he’s desperate to see her cum. He is the softest of soft doms, so he’s not always gonna tease the absolute hell out of her, but he loves it enough that it’s a regular occurrence and if she turns the tables on him? That’s even better. 

** _v = volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make):_ **

Loud. Jackson does not quiet himself down when he’s feeling good, so if he’s not groaning, grunting, or outright whining with pleasure, then he’s talking dirty, spitting out praise, gentle commands, or pleading for YN to cum. Jackson’s only gonna restrain himself if he’s in a situation where he has to be quiet and even then it’s a struggle. He’s just a very vocal lover.

** _w = wild card (get a random headcanon for the character of your choice):_ **

Jackson thought about YN every time he ever got himself off. She’s been the subject of his masturbatory thoughts forever and that does not change at all once they’ve gotten together. Admittedly, and he feels guilty about it, with some past lovers he thought of her while he was with them. Dude has always been undeniably head over heels for YN.

** _x = x-ray (let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words):_ **

A decent amount of length, but very thick all the way from base to tip, with a very faint upward curve. 

** _y = yearning (how high is their sex drive?):_ **

Pretty dang high, but not constant. Jackson doesn’t need sex all the time despite how much he loves it, because he has just as much fun and finds just as much fulfillment in just spending time with YN in general. If she was down to go at it at least once a night then he’d be totally game, but sometimes he has a preference for making out and cuddling over fucking.

** _z = zzz (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward):_ **

If it’s closer to day time then Jackson can zonk right out as soon as he and YN have finished cleaning up. If its early enough in the morning he may even pass out mid-sentence. Usually, though, during the night he tends to be wide awake after sex and he’ll either lay with YN for a while as she sleeps or gently slip out of bed after a time to do something else while she has some shut-eye. It really just depends on what the hour is.


	4. Feed Drabble # 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the following prompt on Tumblr: JACKSON!FEED, EITHER A BJ BETWEEN HIM AND Y/N OR AN ANAL AND/OR TOYS SCENE WITH EITHER OF THEM GETTING IT FROM THE OTHER BECAUSE I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO STOP THINKING ABOUT IT SINCE THE NSFW THING.... 👀🤧

Any other night, being stuck in bumper to bumper traffic would have had him feeling impatient and cranky, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel out of mounting frustration. It’d been a good fifteen minutes since his car had slowed to a halt, gaining no more than what felt like a few measly feet in that time, and there seemed to be no real sign that traffic would clear up soon. Given how very close his apartment was, it should’ve had him huffing out annoyed sighs every few minutes, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to do anything other then smile and sing. Being stuck in his car with YN beside him, both of them singing together with no real effort being put into it, was exactly where he wanted to be at that moment and every moment thereafter. Okay, perhaps not always stuck in traffic, but always with her nearby, as in love with him as he’d always been so in love with her.

He didn’t think he’d ever been so happy.

A hype song slipped into something slower, romantic and Jackson loved how natural it felt to just loose his fingers from the steering wheel so he could hold YN’s hand, a sideways glance showing him how much her smile grew as his thumb traced her knuckles. Little gestures just like it since he’d arrived at her apartment earlier that evening had made his still heart feel warmer than it had in the past few years after he’d turned, well into his twenties yet feeling like the giddy teenager he’d been when he’d realized what a first love felt like. He was lucky as hell that the woman in the passenger’s seat happened to be the exact same one he’d fallen for all those years ago, affections no longer mistaken as unrequited.

“Sure you’re good to crash at my place again?”

“Yeah, it’ll be all right. My boss said I could use some PTO to make up for having to go in the other day, so I’m free tomorrow. I’ll just need to borrow something to sleep in. I was so excited about spending another night with you that I may have only remembered to grab a change of clothes for tomorrow.”

“I’ve got the perfect thing for you to sleep in.”

“My birthday suit?”

Jackson felt himself grinning, fangs sure to be on display as he inched his car forward just a little, tickled by just how well YN knew him. His expression seemed to be enough of an answer to her question and she snorted, lightly hitting his chest with the back of her hand, though the sweetening of her scent as her pulse quickened told him that she liked the idea of being naked in his arms. He definitely liked the idea, already beginning to imagine which flat surface he’d like to have her on once they were safely inside his apartment, cock twitching at the thought of sampling what was between her soft thighs. He’d sated his need for blood well the night before, appetite slaked thoroughly when she let him drink from her, so the only craving he needed fulfilled was for the taste of her pussy, eyes stealing a glimpse of her legs before they turned forward, all too appreciative of the shirt she’d chosen to wear that evening.

“Jackson, I don’t mean to sound like an insecure girlfriend, but does that license plate in front of us have something I don’t?”

He gave YN an incredulous look, completely caught off guard by the question and why she’d ask something so strange until he noticed the way she nodded her head down in the direction of his crotch.

“Your slacks look like they’re fighting a losing battle right now.”

He barked out a laugh, only marginally embarrassed that she’d so easily caught on to his aroused state, leaning back against the headrest as he soaked up the sound of her laughing right along with him, still not tired of hearing her sounding so amused even after so many years. Hell, it’d probably be one of his favorite sounds for as long as he existed.

“In my defense, you’re really hot and you’re also in a skirt right now. After last night, I’m surprised I haven’t been close to breaking my zipper every minute since I got dressed.”

YN laughed harder at that, sinking down in her seat as she all, but howled with mirth and it sounded better to him than the music they’d been listening to since the start of the traffic jam. By the time they’d both contained themselves, she’d started wiping tears from her eyes, muttering to herself about the wonders of waterproof mascara before she sat up straight again. She looked happy, incredibly so, but in the wake of her laughter there was also a hint of curiosity to the look in her eyes, her hands skimming up and down her thighs to draw his gaze right back to them.

“Last night has really been on your mind that much?”

“Babygirl, if we weren’t stuck in traffic right now, I’d probably have those pretty thighs around my head. Believe me, last night is gonna have me riled up like crazy until the next time I get to be inside you.”

The effect his words had on her was obvious, from the subtle way she squirmed in her seat to the scent of her, heady arousal thickening with the scent of her blood, the whisper-quiet drum of her pulse making him all the more aware of how achingly hard his erection had become. The traffic just barely moved a little bit further and it suddenly became the most frustrating thing in the world when all he wanted now was to get her into his apartment quickly, longing to feel her tight little cunt stretching wide around his fingers or his cock. He tightened his grip on the steering wheel, mindful not to squeeze too hard when his strength could do serious damage, hold loosening only at the sound of YN unbuckling her seat belt.

“YN?”

She pressed the button to release the buckle near his hip, freeing him of his seat belt as well, and Jackson turned his head to meet her when she leaned over the small center console to kiss him, distracting him enough with the feel of her soft lips and the taste of her tongue slipping into his mouth that he didn’t notice the movement of her hand until her fingers had begun to undo his belt.

“I’ve wanted to do this forever. I wanted to do this last night, but you wore me out so good that I didn’t get the chance.”

Jackson knew from the second she had her hand wrapped around his dick that he’d be a goner, body already tensing as she pulled his zipper down, her fingers toying with the band of his boxer-briefs.

“Can I?”

“Fuck.”

She looked so sweet at that moment, lips parted like she was dying to get her first taste of his cock and the softness of her voice asking him if she could had him groaning before he’d even felt her touch fully, the side of himself that enjoyed being in control loving that she’d asked permission first. He looked around at the gridlock and the dark tint of his windows, knowing that it would be a risk, but one they could pull off as long as she kept low enough, and her boldness at being so willing to suck him off while they were stuck in traffic had to be one of the sexiest things he’d ever experienced. YN was full of surprises.

Jackson settled his thumb against her lips, immediately pleased at the way they parted straight away, the suction of those petal-soft tiers wrapped around his thick digit the perfect preview of what was to come.

“Go ahead, babygirl. Let me feel that pretty mouth taking my cock as deep as you can.”

He kissed her before she went down, feeling the tingle of her mouth on his before he felt her fingers uncovering his length, warm hand snug around his base as he experienced the first touch of her mouth pressing a wet kiss to the already leaking tip. She dragged her tongue across the head, laving up the pre-cum and repeating the action even once she’d licked it up, the pleasure of it magnified as she swirled the wet muscle around and around a few times. He’d have thought her preparing to tease him had her lips not sealed around him, sucking light and just a little noisy, his muscle-thick thighs tensing at the sensation. Her hand didn’t take long to follow, gliding up from the base of his cock to meet the seal of her lips, sliding back down with wetness aided by the build of her saliva getting his erection slick, pumping her fist slowly yet with confidence. It was just as good if not better than what he’d fantasized about, made all the more arousing by where they were, hands shaking around the steering wheel as he moved the car just a bit further, and he was almost afraid to look down to watch for fear of making it obvious what was happening. That or the sight would undo him, make him blow his load far too soon.

YN’s mouth took him in more and more, just a little bit at a time, and he waited for it to be too much when he knew his girth could be a lot for some, groaning out loud as he felt her getting close to swallowing him completely. He felt it when he hit the back of her throat, when she began to swallow around him, and he panted without needing to breathe when the sensation had his eyes rolling back in his head, the tightness surrounding his cock making him feel close. He let go of the wheel with one hand to stroke across her back, showing her his appreciation and approval when she pulled back to catch her breath, working him still with her fist.

“Doing so good. God, I’ve never had someone suck my cock this well. Fuck, I can’t wait to cum down your throat. Can you do that for me? Can you take me in deep and swallow every drop right here in the car while your tight little cunt throbs and drips, makes a mess of your panties?”

YN nodded her head, looking up at him for a moment as her tongue darted out to tease his tip again, his hand moving from her back to her head to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

“You’re already soaking wet for me, aren’t you? I can smell your pussy getting so hot and slick. I’m gonna eat you so fucking good when we’re back at my place, right after I pull you in the backseat and make you cum all over my fingers. Not gonna sink my cock inside anything, but your mouth until after I’ve worked at least three orgasms out of you, babygirl. You’re gonna be a mess before we’re done tonight.”

Jackson couldn’t help watching this time when her mouth opened around his length, looking down to see her head bobbing up and down, part of the view obstructed by her hair and the angle, but it was still hot as hell. YN seemed to know just how to work him, what he liked, and when she used her other hand to cup his balls he knew he was done for, a goner despite already being essentially dead. He bit down on his bottom lip lightly, nearly piercing it with his fangs, groans barely muffled as he listened to the wet suction of her lips forming the tightest seal around his dick, ignoring the honking of horns all around to focus on her and her alone.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum!”

He warned her once more as he felt his cock throb, words tumbling into heated mumbles of her name as he careened over the edge, cumming hard inside her wet mouth. Her hand never slowed, pumping him through the bliss of the release and her mouth remained fused to his tip, catching every drop of his orgasm to swallow it, drink his flavor down until he’d given her all he had. Jackson swore he felt delirious by the time she was done with him, staring her with a dazed, lidded gaze as she cautiously sat up and settled back into her seat, licking her slightly swollen lips clean of his seed. He’d have taken in that sight for ages had the driver in the car behind his not leaned into their horn, alerting him to the fact that he had a little bit of space ahead to move forward. As he gently goaded the vehicle along, YN leaned over to tuck his partly flaccid length back into his pants, hands moving away once he was zipped, buttoned, and belted back up. It took one deep breath of her scent to make his cock start to stir again, one glimpse of her clenching her thighs together and her hands into fists atop them to make him tempted to just drag her into the backseat immediately, but Jackson held hard to his self-control for the time being.

Biding his time and resisting the urge to touch her, he fell as silent as YN, well aware of the fact that they both had their mind on the same thing. It was a good ten minutes before traffic finally began to pick up, moving slow yet not at the crawling pace it had remained in for so long, taking another five minutes before he found himself steering the car towards the gate of the parking garage that serviced the high-rise where he lived. Jackson keyed in the code harder than he probably needed to, eagerness making him impatient, the fragrance of YN’s still unsatisfied body keeping him locked in a state of growing urgency. The parking garage was dimly lit and seemingly devoid of many other vehicles given the evening hour, looking like the perfect environment to carry on with his promise, and he pulled his car into an empty space as far away from any lights as possible. He was out of the car and stepping around to YN’s side as fast as he could move, reaching out a helpful hand once he’d opened the door for her, and he pressed a soft kiss to her knuckles.

“Get in the backseat, babygirl.”

She did as he asked her, slipping back into the car and sliding across the seat to give him space, his body joining hers, the door shutting behind him. Jackson reached out for her like he couldn’t get her onto his lap quick enough, reclining against the plush seats as he drew her legs to rest over the side of his thighs, reminding him of the way she’d been held against him the very first time he’d tasted her blood. It was different then that moment, of course, his mouth finding hers with ease now that their feelings were known and shared, not a stitch of hesitation to be felt as he reached under her skirt to start yanking her panties off, dropping the garment to the floorboard without a second glance.

“You did so damn good for me, sucked my cock so well that I’m not gonna tease you at all. I’m gonna make you cum quick and hard, so I can take my time with you later. With as turned on as I know you’ve been, having to wait all patient for us to get here, I’ll bet it’s not gonna take much to get you there at all, is it?”

“No. I want it so bad, Jackson.”

“I’ll take care of you. You know I will. Just relax against my arm and spread your thighs nice and wide for me.”

He slipped an arm around her back, giving her the support to lean back against it, and she parted her legs just as he said, hips already tilting up for the press of his hand between them, her cunt just as drenched as he’d expected it to be. He smiled at the way she sighed, watching her face as her eyes fluttered shut the second he started to stroke up and down along her folds, applying extra pressure to her swollen clit. Bidding her to be quiet proved to be unnecessary, YN pressing her lips together to muffle a moan into a whimper as Jackson slipped his middle and ring fingers together inside her, filling her up without any trouble when she was so wet, so ready to find her own release. He drove the combined digits in and out slowly, making sure to press down on her clit with the heel of his palm, building up speed to a more gradual fucking of his fingers into her cunt. The bliss on YN’s face was immediate and beautiful, leaving Jackson enraptured by the sight, loving her so much that he couldn’t help saying it even if she was too lost to sensation to notice.

“Love you so much, babygirl. You’re so beautiful, so fucking sweet, and god, I can’t wait to feel you cum for me. You’re already close, yeah? About to clench my fingers all tight in your wet pussy, make me even more hungry for the way you taste.”

“Please, just a little more,” she whispered, fighting to keep her volume down, to the point that she had to slap a hand over her mouth when he hooked his fingers inside her, pressing right against her g-spot.

“There it is. Right there, huh?”

Jackson moved his hand up and down, arm moving at a terrific pace between YN’s shaking thighs, palm slapping against her clit again and again as she nearly screamed with pleasure, the sound quieted by a harder press of her palm covering her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut, cutting off the misting of blissful tears as he finger-fucked her wildly, eyes unblinking as he waited for her to let go.

“Come on. You can do it, babygirl. Gotta let me see it. Gotta be a good girl and let me see you cum. Please, baby, show it to me. Just like that. Just like that!”

YN’s broken cries were still music to his ears even while they were nearly silenced, her body shuddering as her core clamped down on his fingers, drenching them and the material of his slacks as she came. He worked her through it, feeling the pulsing spill of her orgasm as his hand kept moving, pace slowing when she pulled her hand from her mouth to whimper that she couldn’t take any more, close to weeping from the sensation of cumming so hard so quickly, like she’d never experienced that before. It was an amazing sight to behold, one that had him smiling as his fingers slowly eased out of her twitching pussy, covering her mound with his hand as she started to come down, and he leaned in to kiss her cheeks, lips, and neck.

“That was incredible, YN.”

“God, Jackson, that was so good. But…”

She flashed him a decidedly embarrassed pout before turning her upper body enough that she could hug her arms around his neck, hiding her sudden shyness against his throat. Baffled by the change and what she could possibly have to be ashamed of, Jackson stroked a comforting touch across her back while YN clenched her thighs together as soon as his hand moved from between them, seeming to squirm at the wetness drenching her skin.

“I think I ruined your backseat.”

“It’s all right. It’s not like I can’t get it cleaned up and I’ve got other cars I can drive until then.”

“Still…I would have suggested we go upstairs if I knew I could…you know…do that.”

“You mean squirt?”

YN nodded mutely against his neck and Jackson couldn’t stop the smug, fangy grin that beamed across his face in an instant, feeling admittedly a little proud, but mostly happy that he’d made his girl feel so good.

“I think it’s hot that you can do that and I have every intention of getting you to do that again after we’re upstairs. You have no idea how sexy that was.”

“Didn’t feel sexy. Felt messy.”

“It was both and that’s not a bad thing. After all, things get plenty messy whenever I feed off you. Whether you’re bleeding from my bites or squirting from my fingers, you’re always beautiful to me, babygirl.”

“Oh yeah?”

She leaned back and Jackson let her see him smile, inching forward to kiss the tip of her nose until he had her giggling, smiling, and happy, just as he always wanted her to be.

“Always have been. Always will be. I love you.”

When she said it back, without hesitation and with the sweetest little smile, Jackson reminded himself to call Mark sometime soon to thank him for making him a vampire, giving him a second chance with the woman he loved so much.

Probably tomorrow evening.

The rest of that night was just for YN and himself.


End file.
